The Pain and Love
by Kick-12
Summary: Jack Brewer is Popular, Kim Crawford is a Normal girl, One day Jack finds out he has cancer and is to embarrass to tell anyone, While Kim doesn't care and overhears Jack have cancer and she tries to tell her whole school, Jack is furious when Kim found out so Jack does everything in his power to make Kim not tell the whole school even if that means liking her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Guess whose Back *No One Knows* Oh sorry I'm Kristina and I know you must be very mad since I didnt post a new story yet and some of you dont give a crap and wonders why am I still talking. well I'm here to say I am coming back into making Kick stories *No one cheers* Tough Crowd. Okay now people have asked me not give Jack cancer but I'm sorry I didnt really see me writing something different I know I know you hate *Crowd Cheers ''Yes we Do''* I put my head down, Okay now Onto the story heres the First Chapter OF The Pain and Love *Crowd Cheers* I knew you love me *smirking* **

Jack Pov

I smoke and smoke to make it go away the stress is overwhelming everything that goes wrong with me I just grab a cigarette and smoke, Many times it happen either I get mad or I keep my reputation for school. See I'm popular at school and to be popular you have to be bad and do other things kids are doing. I can smoke because my parents always get drunk and never notice me smoking anyway so it good to know.

''Jack come down breakfast is ready'' Jack's mom yelled for once in a morning sober ''Coming'' I yell I ran across my room to grab a pack of cigarette and put it in my backpack. Once I made my way downstairs I saw no normal breakfast just dull it was a bowl of wheat cereal and a glass of a empty cup I saw my mom leaving probably to go work or going to a club

'' I thought you said breakfast was ready'' I told my mom who had a plain face '' Oh my Jack I'm sorry well if a normal person had 2 bare feet they would get up and make breakfast'' she said in a sarcastic tone '' Your lucky I put you cereal'' she finally said before leaving. I just made a little chuckle because I was used to it so I got up from my chair and pour me some beer in the empty glass. I heard footsteps, I turned around to see my dad happily drunk he started to come towards me.

'' Jack a boy wahs up mantn oh youre haveing, beeer thsat bri ngs me babck to my old da ys'' Jack's dad said in slurred tone '' Yeah pap, hey can I throw a party Friday'' I said in a serious tone '' Will there be beer'' I nodded he just shrugged and smiled at me then walked away while tripping and falling. I chuckled hard, I got up and went to the counter top and grabbed my car keys went out and opened my 2013 Ford Focus SE Sedan luckily my family is rich so if I ruin it I can buy another one. Before I hit the engine I took out a cigarette and lit it something weird did happen when I lit I felt like my chest is on fire but I ignored the pain and headed to school.

When I got to school I still had the cigarette in my mouth smoking it like its no tomorrow while I was walking I searched for my friends the populars, once I found them I was crashed by not a blonde but a Crawford she crashed into my chest now my chest was pounding I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth and threw it in the trash can. I felt like I couldn't breathe I heard Kim say '' Watch it Brewer'' but I didn't say anything back I ran to the boys bathroom and heard footsteps behind me, Once I made to the boys restroom I clutched on my chest and grabbed a napkin and stated coughing like crazy I couldn't stop when I was able to control it I looked at my napkin and saw a drip of blood but I thought it was nothing so I let it be.

I got out of the bathroom and saw Kim by the drinking water I headed towards her and tapped her on the shoulders once she saw me she had a annoyance look on her face then finally spoke '' What do you want Brewer'' she said I gave her a glare '' You know I never got the chance to tell to get watch were you're going so I'm saying this now Watch were yours going'' I yelled she just rolled her eyes a muttered '' Whatever''

I walked over to my friends and gave them bro hugs we were talking about pranks and jokes then a fire alarm was pulled everyone running, everyone yelling. I went wide eyes when I saw what was burning the trash can The one I put my cigarette in I must have forgotten to lit the fire out. At First I watched the flames burning getting bigger and bigger. Few people were hurt I saw it the whole thing and not a damn did I do anything about it then a blonde girl was heading out of the restroom and the fire was very close by her face was close to the flames to close and I was couple blocks from her and I don't why but I yelled '' No'' I ran and ran as fast as I can to the girl once I made it I tackled her to the ground as far as I can from fire.

The girl was safe when I saved her but my mistake because I saved the one and only Kim Crawford, When she opened her eyes she was shock I got off of her and was ready to walk away dusting the dirt of my jeans when I turned to her and said '' Look I don't want to hear any remark from you okay your lucky I saved you if I knew it was you I would never save you '' I said bitterly she looked surprised and then turn to me with a cold stare '' I just was going to say thank you but when I knew it was you who saved me I would like to say now rot in hell'' I chuckled then walked by the accident the fire was gone but the smell wasn't gone everything was okay for now then the paramedics came and the principal followed.

The principle started to point at everyone who was involved in the accident I tried to hide my face but it was to late they saw me and one thing about me that no one knows I hate HOSPITAL its was the only place that made me angry and have another cigarette and I'm not the only person who is coming to the hospital apparently Crawford is to.

**Okay so Thats the end of the first Chapter, Tell me how I did please review this story I would love to know your thoughts, and I will be writing a lot more since my school is ending in 8 more days but I wont be posting the next chapter until Thursday or Friday and who know maybe even tomorrow, I hope you guys like my first chapter so please Review it thanks **

**-Kristina **


	2. Chapter 2 My Careless Reaction

Kim Pov

I knew this would happen I knew if I was in the accident I would be sent with the hospital with Jack. Him and his stupid self I mean I would be fine if it was a football but no it had to be fucking brewer this is great. The paramedics came with the ambulance and sent us all in the car and drove to the hospital but of course I was sitting next to Brewer of course.

The whole car ride we kept on glaring at each other I know its stupid but we hate each other. Finally we made it to the hospital and everyone was rushing out of the ambulance then I got pushed down hard on the ground I looked up to see Brewer laughing hard he held his hand out still smiling I raised my eyebrow and he just shrugged. I grabbed his hand trying pull my self up only to have me being down on the ground again.

''Really'' I yelled. Jack just laugh then walked forward I put my foot out fast and he tripped face first on the sidewalk I laughed to and the paramedics watched the whole thing with their arms crossed shaking their I turned back to Jack I notice he breathing deeply I got up and kicked the side of his leg.

''Get up I'm already getting in trouble because of you so get your ass up and tell the paramedics it was your fault'' I explained I saw him getting up showing no pain on his leg or face. ''No I wont because I don't care what happens to you and I told you to get out of my face right'' He exclaimed ''Well maybe if you didn't push me I wouldn't be in your face right now'' I said with frustration ''Me pushed you that wasn't me it was Matt'' he laughed then Matt came up and bro hugged him ''Hey man that was funny man'' He said to Matt ''Yeah man hey when you're done with your check up you want to have a cigarette together'' Matt said ''Yeah man see you in a few'' Jack said with a smile

Right when Matt was going to leave I put my foot out and he fell face first then I realize I was wearing my high heel leather boots so I decide to step my foot into his Back I heard yelling pain then turned he around still lying on the floor and he looked drunk ''Jack dude that was so hot what Kim did'' He said laughing I gasped and saw Jack making a disgusting face I turned back to Matt and kicked him on the side of his stomach pretty hard Then I see everyone going in for their check up I ran to them but It wasn't the kids from my school I started to check where my school was but I still couldn't find it then I just walked around the hospital.

When I couldn't find my class I gave up and sat down on the bench next to the mens restroom its not like I care if I couldn't find my class I'm not even hurt well I do have a bruise on my arm but that's it. I got out my phone and started to use it then all the sudden I heard coughing bad like someone is dying then the mysterious person kept yelling ''Whats Happening!, I cant breathe'' I know that voice anywhere Its Jack he kept saying ''My chest oh my god what happening!'' I tried not to pay attention. It was going on for like 5 Minutes and I still tried not to pay attention to it cause what has Jack done to save me so why should I save him Then it stopped I didn't hear anything and I was curious what happened.

I got up and put my ear on the door trying to hear anything but nothing. Then the door opened and it was Jack glaring at me I looked at his face and I saw his eyes red like fire, the side of his mouth that looked like blood then he spoke

''What Did you hear'' He yelled grabbing my arm and gripping it ''Tell Me What You Heard'' He said with anger in his eyes I used my strength to get out of his grip.

''I heard you cough like you were dying and then I heard you saying ''I cant breath'' and that's it why what are you going to do'' I said ''Listen I don't I want hear rumors that fake so don't spread them'' he said in a serious tone ''I'm not going to spread fake rumors they will be real'' I said he was going to open his mouth but I beat him to it ''Look I don't care what happened a minute ago I wont say anything and like I said before I don't care what going on with you'' I said bitterly I was walking away when he said something

''You know your not the first'' I raised my eyebrows turning around to face him ''Your not the first who doesn't care what happens to me so don't think your in first line no your in the back with everyone else'' he spat with anger

That's when I stand there while he was walking away I was wondering what the hell is with this day.

**I know I know not the best but I tried and I did tell you guys I will update today. Also thank for those reviews it mean alot even if it was 4 reviews that is still amazing. Now I currently writing Chapter 8 of this story and I cant wait to show you guys Chapter 7 I think that is a amazing chapter with many emotions running so I am really excited for you guys to read that chapter. So guys Please review this chapter I cant wait to read what you guys said about this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3 My Accidents

Jack Pov

I know what I said and its the truth since I was born my parents haven't cared about me but I don't care not anymore maybe when I was 13 and was developing but now i'm 18 and can take care of myself but the first I smoked was at 12 when I notice my parents didn't and since now im been smoking 3 packs a day just to ease off everything.

I walked back to the school because the hospital was literally 20 minutes away from my school when I finally got there the 2nd hour bell rang so kids go to their lockers. Once I saw there was many people I got on a bench and looked around and then I yelled ''Quiet!'' and just like that everyone has their eyes on me even teachers who were glaring at me across the room.

''Okay so Friday I will be having a party and everyone is invited so I better see most of the school the party will start at 7'' I said with plain expression then someone shouted

''Will there be beer'' I smirked and saw many teachers shook their head and was ready to right me up so I crossed my fingers behind my back

''No we will have pop and Juice and I will order pizza don't worry it will be fun'' I said with a devious smile and the student had their jaw open in shock. Then the 3rd hour bell rang and I saw most of the teachers leaving but the students remained their so I showed them my crossed fingers and smirked and all of the student were cheering and my friends were saying ''Thats my boy Jack, I knew he would be gifted''

I walk into English and seated next to Kim see my teacher put us together because she wants the class to be alphabetical order starting with our first name its so stupid I never talk to Kim in the class anyway but she never really learns how to shut her mouth

''So that was really stupid that your having a party'' she said whispering to me

''Why do you care its not like I invited you'' I paused well I did invite the whole school

''Oh I don't care I rather be doing something else on Friday but really Jack are you that stupid'' she said and I raised my eyebrows

''And how am I stupid'' I said still having my brows raised

''Okay Dumb ass you said you didn't want anyone finding out you were coughing and yelling about your chest right'' I nodded ''Well whats going to happen when you start to do that at your party'' I went wide eyes I forgot how could I forget it happened this morning I am a dumb ass I cant believe I am going to say this

''Look Crawford I need you-'' Just then the teacher walked by

''Now Miss Crawford and if you planing to stake out or have bex I suggest you don't talk about here and no boner please'' She said spitting everywhere, My teacher that has been living for 80 years and don't even know how to say make out or sex

''Um i think you mean Make out not stake out and I think you mean sex not bex'' Some random person yelled out

''Oh really well in my old days girls wouldn't show so much cleavage I mean jeez we had frickin turtlenecks'' said before walking away I was ready to punch out the living of the old lady and everyone by now was laughing because what she said about me and Kim

I got up stand in front of everyone in the front of the class because probably rumors are going around that I want to bang Kim now

''Look guys I do not want to bang Kim I mean look at her no way that's disgusting, I need a real girl so I prefer to see Donna at my house dont worry ill bring protection'' I said winking at her and I saw Kim almost in tears I mean actual tears then she grabbed her bag and walked off the class and everyone was practically yelling at me ''Jack what the hell that's over the top dude, and Man Jack you are a douche Kim's hot'' hearing all this was making me chest in pain then I ran out the class trying to find Kim I ran and ran and there she was on the bench tears already spilled okay I might have a tiny guilt into me then it hit me she might tell the school about my incident in the hospital

I went in front of her and she looked up at me and glared at me then stood up

''What do You want'' she said gritting her teeth

I held up my arm in defense ''Look I'm not trying to saying anything rude I just want to apologize what I said back there it went to far'' I said trying to be honest

''Your right it went to far and I will take it more far when I tell the whole school what happened in the restroom today'' she said smirking evilly I went wide eyes she wouldn't

''You wouldn't'' I said glaring at her

''Oh but I would '' she said sarcastically this time I grabbed on her arm before she could walk away ''What do you want'' I said in a stone voice

''I don't want anything just revenge that's all I wanted since the day I met'' she said getting out of my grip by now the tears dried and the only thing she was desire to get revenge on me and I mentally slapped myself of course I was this much of a idiot she will tell the whole school I'm sick

''Wait Please Just wait'' I yelled running to her and making her turn to me

''What I have thing to do today'' she smirked

''Come to my party'' I ask she raised her eyebrows

''No I told you I have better things'' She said I chuckled

''Really like what going on Facebook and stalking everyone on there'' I said with a smile

''So are you coming to my party or not'' I asked

''Oh I get this your trying to convince me to go to your party so I wont tell the school about your sickness'' she said smirking

''Its not ''sickness'' I was just coughing'' I said using air quotes on sickness

''So your not denying it that you want me at that party just so I wont tell about your ''coughing'' she said using air quotes on coughing

''Your right I'm not denying it but if you come to my party I will make sure you have fun and you are also going to be at thee Jack brewers party its unstoppable'' I said grinning she gave me a small smile I knew I got her she wasn't going to tell

''So you coming Friday or not'' I said feeling exhausted asking this question a lot

''Maybe but also maybe I will tell your secret, here let me make a deal if I don't tell anyone about your secret I'm going, but If you here a rumor about it then that means I told for revenge'' she said smirking

''I think that's fair'' I said grinning while walking away

''I still hate you'' she yelled behind me

''Same to you Crawford, same to you'' I said yelling so she can hear me

Here I am got her right in my trap of course she fell for it like every girl the trickster is still here

**Hey Guys So Chapter 3 what do you think, Okay so I'm actually going to give some little spoiler on each chapter for the story I think It would be interesting. Guys I'm going to apologize right now because I Cant update the next week starting Monday I have exams that I need to study but I will try to fit a chapter on one of those days. Okay thats all I have to say so Please review on this chapter thank you :)**

** Little Spoilers on Chapter 4**

**-Jack Tries To Convince His Mom **

**-Jack Throws a Huge Party **

**-During the party something is brought up **

**-Jack Makes Out with a Mysterious Girl**

**Okay Thats the Little Spoilers Make sure to Review This Chapter lol **

**-Kristina **


	4. Chapter 4 The New MVP

Kim Pov

I Knew what was happening I knew what he was trying to get me on his ''Brewer Tricks'' where he acts all nice to get what he wants and I wasn't falling for it.I knew this trick because my friend Vanessa fell for it, well Jack was acting to fall in love of her so she would do his English homework for a month. Well good news for Jackey I didnt fall for but I'm not going to tell the school not yet it would be obvious I would want revenge for it no at the party I will announce what happened to Jack in the bathroom see on Friday jack

Jack Pov (Friday)

She didn't tell she hasn't spoken one word about anything I was glad I didn't need to hear Crawfords voice everywhere and any rumors but that means she coming to my party now in front of her I would be like _yah _but in my head I would be like who the hell invite you and no one needs you to come. I needed to get ready for school but what my parents didnt know is I'm missing school so I can get the party ready and make sure we have beers and shots. If they are sober it might be tough to get pass them but if they are drunk maybe I can get them around my finger. I didnt change I wanted to make sure my parents weren't home so I tip toed downstairs no one in the living room, bathroom, dads office, and outside deck only place to check is the kitchen. I went in the kitchen to find on one I was relief then I heard it my mom yelling for my name _shit shes home _I thought.

I walked back to the kitchen with a fake smile on my face and saw my mom completely sober whats with sober in the morning and she started talking to me

''Look Jack i'm going to work so get ready for school'' she said

''Mom you look stress maybe you and dad should take the week off go somewhere have fun'' I said with a smile

''I'm completely fine I'll just have some drinks and it will ease off the stress'' she said sighing

''Mom seriously go somewhere I mean I can barely sleep at night when I find out my mommy is stressed'' I said with a fake sad face

''Hmm what the real reason you cant sleep'' she said _My chest was going to be my answer but she cant find out anything _

''The consist yelling of you screaming dads name but isn't dads name Richard not George'' I said lying but also telling the truth

My mom stared at me then rolled her eyes and grabbed the house and started dialing a phone number ''Look George I'm taking a vacation for a week or 2... What do you I cant, Yes i can. look if I dont get a break I will kick your balls so hard it will go up your ass, thank you George see you in 2 weeks'' she said ending the call I raised my eyebrows up

''So thats the George you yell at night'' I said with a smirk

''Go to school okay I'll have someone pick up my stuff and your fathers''

''Okay Mom'' I said _Jeez will she ever leave_ I thought

''Bye Jack'' she yelled closing the door behind her

''Damn Finally'' I said when I saw my mom's car leaving the drive way

I went back to my room and took out a black shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of jeans I took off my shirt and went to a mirror revealing my 6 pack and my chest muscled I did notice a weird mole that was on my lung I forgot about it and started to do some basic exercise like crutches, Push ups, and front plank for 30 minutes with my shirt still off and my face sweaty then I went downstairs work out in the gym room for another 30 minutes I grabbed a small towel and wiped the sweat off. When I went up stairs I took a shower and got changed now all I need to do is get the party ready.

Finally The Party was ready The drinks were ready to be drank I have beer, Vodka and many shots and I have 3 huge stereos system and a dj coming. When 7 o'clock hit I heard banging at the front door I made my way to answer it with a smirk on my face I opened the door and a huge amount of people came in screaming and looking for the beers and Vodka.

About a hour later we have had many amounts of vodka and shots and the dj cranking up the music people grinding on each other some making out with each other. I am totally drunk like really drunk I have had about 15 shots and 5 glasses of Vodka that is going to hit tomorrow but I didn't care.

Then suddenly I asking all these questions maybe it was the alcohol but I could have swore I heard ''Hey Jack Heard you were dying in the bathroom the other day'' Jake said laughing

''where where did u hear this from'' I said tying to make sure I got the words right

''I dont know some chick is telling everyone but dude I heard she is really hot'' He said smirking

I slurred away drinking my last shot before dropping it off the floor I had to find girl it couldn't be Crawford I didn't even see her in the party but she is the only one who know what happened in the bathroom then I started asking everyone where was the chick at their response was

''I dont know dude'' Many people said

I walked out in the balcony and yelled in frustration I was sure drunk I need more drinks to get the stress out maybe i'll have a cigarette later. I ran to the house and grabbed many shots and chugged them in my mouth the sour taste got me more dizzy.

I decide to walk to the dance floor and started dancing and grinding on girls I decide to take off my shirt and I felt a girl clawing my chest and a good way, I grabbed her hips and she started grinding on me I grabbed her ass and squeezed it. I couldnt recognize the girl she looked like she had brunette or blonde I dont know the drinks got me but mostly everyone's is drunk.

I grabbed the girl by the hand and went by the corner and pushed her by the wall smirking moving close to her my lips on her jawline I whispered

''Whats Your Name'' I said quietly kissing her jaw

'' I dont remember I'm to drunk'' she said spurrly

'' Thats fine i wont even remember what you look like'' I said

Now I was kissing her on the lips loving the taste of the shot that was in her mouth. I couldnt stop her lips on mine I picked her up and and sure her legs were around my waist. I moved my lips down on her kissing each spot roughly then I started to kiss down by her breast and up her jaw line. She was moaning with each spot I kissed I went back to kiss her lips then I went under her shirt and started to touch her bare skin and she moaned, went to tug on my hair hard I groaned. I pulled away to look clearly but everything was blurry I didnt even know what the girl looked like but she was one hell of a kisser.

I put her down when I felt a sharp in my chest that was throbbing like crazy I just had to lie to the girl

''Why did you stop'' she said whining

'' I cant keep this going on I dont even know what you look like who knows maybe you were a guy I was making out with'' I said smirking

''well im not so keep this going'' she said

''nah im going back to the party'' I said walking away all dizzy with the pain in my chest still continuing

But it was my mistake because everyone was literally passed out drinks everywhere the dj packing up I looked at my phone and it was 3:00 at least i was able to call the maid and tell her to clean the house in the morning and bring extra help with her.

Right when the Dj left I paid him and locked the door still drunk as hell I didnt even know where that girl was or if I even lock the door right. I just took two steps up the stairs already feeling I passed out but two questions stayed my mind _Where was Crawford today?,and Who told everyone what happened in the bathroom?_

**_Hey Guys so Chapter what did you think? You know I just to make sure you guys can review so Please do that. I Finished writing Chapter 9 and I am starting Chapter 10 I think many of you might be surprise with Chapter 10 I guess. Okay so My school will be done in 3 more days and If I get 4 or 5 reviews on this chapter I will post Chapter 5 on the last day of school so just a heads up Now spoiler times:_**

**_ Chapter 5 Hints:_**

**_-Jack sees something he wish he wouldn't _**

**_-Kim works for someone she hates _**

**_-Jack says something to Kim _**

**_-Kim comes to a conclusion with Jacks Problem _**

**_okay so theres the hints for Chapter 5 Hope you like this Chapter make sure to review lol. _**

**_-Kristina _**


	5. Chapter 5 The Worse It Gets

Jack Pov

I woke up with no shirt on but pant I did I get to my bed? I have the worst hangover and the urge to vomit actually its not a urge its a demand I ran to the bathroom and finished my shots vomit and laid on the bathroom wall then I got a like fire burning in my chest _Not again_ I thought I it was getting worse and all I wanted to do is scream but then I remembered there still people probably sleeping so I kept the pain inside then I coughing but quietly as I can, My chest was getting worse every time I move or stay still It was crazy I quickly go by the bathroom sink and pour water in my hand once it was in my mouth it had a weird taste so I spit the water out.

Then I saw it that made my eyes go huge, blood not just a drop but huge amounts I spit more and more and I see it blood like fresh blood It was making my head hurt more worse. I went back to my room trying to fight off this terrible headache then changed and went downstairs and saw couple people still sleeping and the cleaning lady not here yet.

I woke up the reaming people still in my house and made sure they left and not one person complained just kept groaning they must have a hangover to once I closed the door and locked a minute later the door bell rang I signed in frustration but at least someone will clean this house.

I opened the door and greeted some of the cleaning ladies once I was ready to close the door the ladies told me if I could help a new girl who is outside getting the stuff to clean, I was going to decline but half of them glared at me so I just sighed and headed outside.

The sun didn't help at all I just tired to cover the sun with my hand and trying to find the lady then I saw a foot so I followed until I was close enough but only faced the back of her.

''Hey I heard your the new girl who was going to clean my house'' I said waiting for her to turned around

''Brewer'' she said whisper ''Dammit I should have known it was a Brewer'' she said finally turning around

I rolled my eyes at Crawford she has on the same clothes for cleaners and her hair in a pony tail I thought why the hell is she here

''Why are you here'' I said trying to keep my voice calm

''Well I didn't know I was working for a Brewer I mean my mom found this job so she told me to take and my being stupid agreed'' She said putting her hand on her head

''Well I do agree with you'' I said she raised her eyebrows ''You are stupid'' I said

''I'm not in the mood Brewer'' she said gritting her teeth ''Damn my head hurts'' she said rubbing her forehead

''Listen just go clean the house okay'' I said walking away

''Nice party by the way'' Kim said behind me and I turned around

''You were not at the party I didnt see you'' I said

''Oh but I was'' she said walking to the door but turning around ''Im just hard to find'' she said smirking finally going to the house I just rolled my eyes and walked in my house closing the door and seeing everyone's reaction to the party

''Damn'' One cleaning lady said loudly

I clapped my hands together ''Okay everyone I need this house to be spotless make sure it doesn't look like I threw a party'' I said ''Oh can someone make me some coffee or something to get over this hangover'' I said putting my hand on my forehead One lady nodded and went to the kitchen.

I glanced over to Crawford a couple times to see if there was any signs if she was at my party or not I saw no signs at all

''Look Brewer just because we hate each other doesn't mean I don't get paid you are going to pay me double'' she said pushing me so the other ladies wouldn't hear

''What Hell No'' I said

''You owe me'' I raised my eyebrows ''Yeah I kept your secret remember I didn't tell anyone so you owe me I get double or the secret will be out'' she said crossing her arm

''Who knows you didn't say anything yesterday you know people came up to me asking what happen in the hospital bathroom and you were there yesterday so tell me did you say something'' I said feeling my veins neck raising

''I didn't we had a deal I wasn't going to tell if I came to the party, and I came'' She said

''Show me proof'' I said crossing my arms and biting the inside of my cheek

''You want proof'' she said pointing a finger at me and I nodded ''Fine here's you proof'' she said

pulling down her shirt so It can show her collarbone that had a hickey on it a large one

''So that could've happened Thursday, or today'' I said not believing her word

''Okay well explain the massive hangover I have now and waking up in the morning with alcohol taste in my mouth'' She said glaring at me

''One is could be a headache and two everyone wakes up with bad breath in the morning sometime tasting weird as usual'' I said shrugging my shoulders

''Are you serious right now'' she said fake laughing ''You don't believe me, listen I know I was at the party so shut the hell up and pay me double okay you got it'' she said angrily

''Fine whatever'' I said then the lady came up with my coffee and handed to me I smiled at her, then saw Kim walking into the kitchen probably cleaning it or making coffee I shook my head and went to my room grabbing a pack of cigarettes and ready to smoke it then for the second time I felt it my chest and now in my back I stumbled to get up I felt the cough coming and escaping from my mouth.

I held on to everything I saw then I left my room trying to find the bathroom or anything at this point I couldn't breathe I feel like the world is coming to the end, I fell against the wall hard making a loud thump but I didn't care I put my hand on my chest squeezing it hoping the pain would go away. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I couldn't even do anything everything was blurry I still couldn't breathe.

''Sir are you okay I'm going to call the ambulance'' A lady said

''No Girls go home were done cleaning just go I know whats wrong with him my dads a doctor'' A familiar voice like Kim's

I heard many foot steps leave and the door shutting, I see a face but I feel dizzy and the face is blurry I just keep coughing and clutching my hand on my chest

''So what do you think should I leave you to die'' Kim's voice said

I tried to say something but all I could do was cough and cough and I felt blood leave my lips

''Oh your bleeding well keep it going I mean I was blamed for you coughing, you know what forget this shit I'm leaving'' she said in frustration

''No... Stay'' I said with my weak voice

''Why would I stay'' She said rolling her eyes _I think_

''I feel like I'm dying'' I said coughing and coughing

''Fine hold on'' she said getting out her phone and using siri to talk to

_''Siri what does it mean when a person is coughing up blood and is in pain from the chest but smokes everyday'' she said to siri _

_''Well it could be pneumonia a infection in both lungs, Acute Bronchitis delving air to lungs or the main is lung cancer a way to get it is mainly smoking I hope that I help you with this information'' Siri responded _

''Brewer You might have any of those and maybe I should reveal it to everyone'' Kim said smirking

I felt more dizzy I just stared at her not know what to say I couldn't do anything I was weak and in no condition to fight so I shut my eyes and it happened so fast it could be a miracle everything went black.

**Sup guys so I just want to Say that My SCHOOL IS OVER YES! MY SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE! of course Im going to miss all my friends but sleeping is my friend and tanning. Okay now this chapter was okay but Chapter 6 is way better well thats what I think. So please review you guys, **

**Its not a bad thing to review for me and this chapter- Justin Timberlake Not a bad thing is my fav song but moving on so. Hints for Chapter 6 are coming so be ready for this**

**Chapter 6 Hints:**

**-Kim gets worried **

**-Jack Dreams of His Parent **

**-Jack hears the truth **

**-Kim kept a secret in high school **

**Okay so that all the hints I'm giving you guys so just know, Im expecting a review **

**-Kristina *Who Loves Summer* **


	6. Chapter 6 You're Lucky This Time

Kim Pov

I looked at my phone with wide eyes then I turned back to Jack dammit is he a sleep did he faint. _obviously _Maybe I should just leave him _No what if he is in a coma_ so what I don't care I hated him since I started high school _Yep but its good to help other people even the ones we hate_ dammit brain just shut up why do you have to talk? _im not your just missing the point HELP JACK._

I took another look at Jack he is in bad shape, blood spread all over his mouth, I notice his eyes were red when there are closed, He does look like he needs help.

I grabbed my phone a dialed my dads phone number

_Hi Dad, Hi sweetie why did you call me, I actually need you help dad, with what tell me whats going on, I'll explain when You get to the house, what house Kimberley tell me now, Dad Dont get mad just meet me at the Brewers house_ then I hung up.

I was thinking that I wanted to leave _Jack could die _I don't care okay _It doesn't matter we both know you will do the right thing _No I wont Ill leave now _Sure you will you will never leave _I will _I would like to see you try _Okay bye I thought arguing with my brain.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door but stopped and wondered is he dead? I didn't even check for a pulse Oh dammit is he dead? I put my hand on my forehead and took a deep breath and turned back to the front door and walked in Dammit worst mistake.

I headed back upstairs to see Jack still unconscious I put my 2 finger on the upper of his neck searching for a pulse and I did find one still going fast so everything was okay Its just where is my dad?

Jack Pov

Every Thing is Black I couldn't see anything It was dark and lonely. I saw my myself standing up and walking somewhere where there is light but I couldn't find anything then I saw standing in front of me my parents together side by side.

I looked at them with shock is the phrase where people say ''Look up at the light'' I know the light was not my parent at all. I looked at them while they shook their heads and put a angry face.

''Mom, Dad what are you doing here how did you get in'' I said the first to speak

''Tell me son how long did you believe'' My dad said I looked at him with confusion

''How long did I believe what'' I said confused

''That we were you parents'' My mom said with anger

''What are you talking about I am your son'' I said

''No Your not do you think we really wanted you'' Dad said glaring at me

''I know you don't love you never did I've always known that'' I said with anger

''Oh now you become smart I guess the truth will set you free I Dont love You'' My dad said finally walking away from my mom who was just standing there

''Mom, You love me right'' I said softly

''No I don't'' she exclaimed

''How could you not you gave birth to me'' I yelled

''Doesn't matter If I had a choice of saving you from a killer or me running away I would pick running away'' she said with a smirk

''Why would you love me anyway you don't do any shit for me'' I said with anger

''That's right I never even want you as a baby but of course my mother convince me to have you'' she said with no emotion before turning around and walking away with my father, I couldn't see them it was dark

''I Hate You, I hate you, Goddammit I hate you guys'' I yelled at the dark empty room tugging on my hair

''Now Now thats a little harsh'' Someone said randomly

I turned around with the voice I heard and saw Kim Crawford in the shadow

''Now what are you doing here Crawford'' I snap

''Now that not how you speak to girl'' she said crossing her arm with a grin on her face

''Well of course not other girls but you that's a different story'' I said rolling my eyes

''and whats the different story'' she said

''We hate each other never liked each other since the first time we met'' I said with anger in my eyes

''Okay I get it so you had a question'' she said uncrossing her arms

''What going on, whats happening, why do I see shadows everywhere?'' I asked in confusion

''First Your unconscious in the real world, second your just sleeping, and Third you see people around you because your for shadow wants you to remember the people you know'' she said

''Why aren't you getting mad at me your always mad at me even when I do nothing'' I exclaimed

''Poor, Poor, Jack I don't need to get mad at you cause your life is already shit, nothing to get mad at'' She said smirking

''No Its not'' I said gritting my teeth

''Look around your unconscious, you probably have cancer and your parents dont love you'' she exclaimed

''How do you know my parents don't love me'' I asked

''I heard your guys conversation'' she said rolling her eyes

''So who do I have on my side'' I asked raising my eyebrows

''Not me, Im just a shadow that's knows everything about Kim, and when you wake up she will probably will just get mad at you easily'' she said

''So what I didn't even need you, I don't need anyone, I didn't even ask you to come here'' I snap with anger

''Do you even know what you said before you fell unconscious'' she said I shook my head

''You told Kim to stay with you and she is right now waiting for her dad to come and check on you'' she said crossing her arms

''Yeah whatever'' I said ''That bitch better not let out my secret'' I whispered

''You know I can understand why Kim hates, I'm staring to hate you to'' she said with anger

''I don't care I hate everyone, I hate my parents, I hate you, I hate my cousins, relatives and everyone, that's just me'' I said with no emotion

''I hope you realize your wrong'' she said walking away

''Oh and Jack, Kim she never hated you the first you guys, she actually had a crush on what you did made her hate you'' she said finally walking away in the dark

I shook my head and walked in the dark everywhere, I walked and walked at saw the light a bright one, I just need to open my eyes and get closer to the light. I walked in the light and stood there and it happened something I wished didn't happen.

I opened my eyes and saw the real world a world I wished never happened.

**Hey guys so I just want to thank the people who review this story it really does mean a lot, Okay now I really dont have anything to say but just review this Chapter Please, Please, Please with cherry on the top. Okay so this Chapter 6 and I will give you guys hints for Chapter 7 Now:**

** Chapter 7 Hints: **

**-Jack and Kim have another argument **

**-Kim Knows something wrong **

**-A Tragedy Happens to the Crawford's **

**-Kim Overhears something **


	7. Chapter 7 Peaceful Is My Conclusion

Kim Pov

I stood upstairs staring out the window waiting for my dad, where is he? we dont live far from here anyway, I was getting worried I called my dad atleast 5 times and he is still not answering.

I waited and waited until I heard a grunt sound I went to go see what was happening and found Jack slowly trying to get up I just watched everything.

once he finally got up he was me staring at him and spit blood on the floor and then his eyes finally turned bloodshot.

''What are you doing here''

''I stayed here because you told me I should'' trying make my voice calm

''Well that was back then now I dont need you so GET OUT'' He yelled

''What the hell is wrong with you I was helping'' I yelled back

''Look you can act like you didnt see any of this or you could get the fuck out and really didnt see any of this'' He said pushing me away

''Listen I spend my whole 2 hours waiting for you and my dad I have no idea where my dad is and he could be hurt'' I snap going closer to him

''I dont give on fuck if you're dad is hurt my dad doesn't even love me he told me'' He said before going wide eyes

and there it was again that silence of never knowing what to say or do I just gave him a sad smile

''I'm sorry I guess I didn't know''

''Well I dont care I dont need you're fucking pity, Im old enough to deal with this i'm not going to cry about so just get out'' he said quietly at the last part

''I'm not leaving until my dad comes'' I said

''You have to go i'm going somewhere''

''I told not if my dad comes then I will leave wait, where are you going anyway'' I asked

''I'm not telling you its my business not yours''

''whatever I just asked'' I checked my phone to see if my dad called and he didnt

''well I asked you to leave but you wouldnt this is my house, my order, so leave'' He yelled for the third time.

Just then my phone rang I pulled it out without looking at the caller ID

_Dad Dad, No sweetie its mom *makes crying sound*, Mom Mom whats wrong, Ill tell you when you get here, here mom what are you talking about, Sweetie just get to the Hospital, Why mom tell me now, *Cries more and more, Oh sweetie I would but you have to see for yourself. _

Then the line went dead I looked around and saw Jack was heading out the front door then I realized I needed a ride

''Jack Wait, Jack hold on'' I yelled running downstairs and heading to the door

''What do you want now'' He whined with anger

''Look I need a ride, Just this one time and I wont ask for anything else'' I asked

''Why would I give you a ride I cant even stay in the same room as you'' He said

''Please just one ride''

''No''

''Please''

''No, No, and No thats final'' He finally said before opening the car door

''Thats fine but dont be surprise when I tell people at school what happen in the bathroom and upstairs'' I said smirking and he went wide eyes

''Dammit where do you need to go''

'' Hospital and I need to go now''

''Fine get in'' I hopped in the passenger seat right away

It was silent by thank god the radio was on and I mostly looked out the window the whole time, I was so worried what had happen my mom was freaking out.

The breaks were pulled hard I jumped and turned around and saw Jack waiting for me

''Are you going to leave'' He said

''Umm.. Yeah'' I got out the car immediately and ran inside

I walked in the hospital and went to the front office and saw a women behind the desk

''Hi im looking for Olivia Crawford'' I said greeting her

''Oh yes she has been waiting for you just go straight down then take a left and there will be a room 12, and I'm sorry'' The nurse said with sad eyes

I gave her a smile and walked the directions she told once I found it I saw my mom crying on the chair, I ran over to her

''Mom, Mom whats going on tell me now'' she looked at me tears still spilling

''ill show please be more strong than me'' she said opening the door and walking in there

I saw it my dad laying on the bed with tubes around him he was pale then I was people wrapped bandages on his heart, I tried to fight the tears but they spilled I turned to my mom who was crying more

''Mom tell what happen tell me, who did this who'' I yelled more tears spilling

''Your father was shot when he was leaving the store the guy took his car and everything'' she said

''He going to live right''

Mom was slient

''Right''

another slience

''Mom tell me if dad is going to live'' I asked with tears rushing down

''The doctor insits we pull the plug he could help save people with his liver and kidney'' she said grabbing more tissues and whipping her tears

''No, No,No this cant be happening'' I ran to my mom and hugged her tightly tears still coming

''Im so sorry sweetie'' she said rubbing my shoulder

''What are suppose to tell Ben he will be devastated'' I told my mom about my 4 year old brother

Ben and Dad did everything together he would always play with Ben take him to the arcade and baseball game.

''I dont know sweetie I just dont know anymore'' she told me sitting next to my dad and I went up to the lifeless body and held his hand.

''Dad I love you I wished I never called you because you wouldnt be dead me and Ben love you alot I cant remember a day we dont love you, I know you will be in a peaceful place so sleep tight dad because you made it everything, Best Father I love you'' I said a tear dropped to his hand

''Kim this inst youre...'' I put a hand up when my mom was talking

''Mom I just need some air go ahead and talk to dad'' I finally said kissing my dads forehead before stepping out the room

I walked out and put my head on the wall, My dad is dead there nothing I could do this is my fault I walked around the hospital with tears still spilling in the memory of my dad I remembered how he would always tell me story's when I was younger and show me videos of me when I was little

I was to tried to walk more so I sat down on a random bench with the patients door a little open then I heard something I could use _Im sorry .. I mean Jack but you have lung cancer I dont know if you will survive but you need radiation therapy and surgery to fight this cancer. _

That did it no more saddness just anger and hatered, This I could use since he makes me mad everyday and made my dad die if I didnt wait for him waking up. Jack Brewer You will go down and Ill make sure the whole school knows about this

**Sup Guys so this chapter what do you guys think I thought it had many emotions and I just had to write it. The Next chapter is actually short because I want you guys to see Chapter 9 but its okay. So thanks for the 20 reviews but Im looking for 5 reviews on this chapter or I wont post Chapter 8... Just kidding I really dont care how many reviews I get on this chapter but I need at least one. Okay Now on to the hints for Chapter 8 **

** Chapter 8 Hints: **

**-Jack Visits A Place **

**-Kim Declares she will make Jack Life a living hell **

**-Jack meets a little boy **

**-Jack Figures out Kim's secret **


	8. Chapter 8

Jack Pov

Right after Kim left I made sure she went in the hospital and I parked, I headed inside the hospital and assigned my name in with the pain I was having. I was waiting impatiently for the doctor it was taking forever so many doctors in the hospital and you would think one to hurry up already.

After 20 minutes this young called my name she was okay looking blonde hair, blue eyes I saw give me a flirtatious smile so I smirked and winked at her, Once I made my self to the room I got comfortable and waited for the doctor.

''Oh hello , Im '' The doctor introduce putting his hand out that looked like 30 year old with black hair and pale

''Hi Doctor and I prefer to be call Jack not '' I said trying to make my voice not sound harsh

''Okay Jack so its says here that you came in because your chest hurts and you have been coughing blood'' He read on the paper

''Thats right doc''

''so tell me Jack do you smoke''

I nodded

''Since when and how daily''

''Since I was 11 in a half or 12 I started it and everyday I smoke'' I said Doctor Stan looked surprised

''How many packs do you smoke everyday'' He asked

''I smoke 2 everyday but if im stressed out I do 3 in a half''' I said

''What makes you stress Jack, Because not everything should lead to smoking'' He said

''I dont want to talk about it'' I said firmily

''But Jack this could help you to talk about I can tell you how to be better and healthier''

''I Dont Want To Be Better!'' I yelled and the doctor went silent

''Im sorry can we just do some ex-rays or something to find out what wrong with me'' I asked

''Of course follow me'' I stood up and followed him to the next room

He gave me directions to take off my shirt and sit still on the bed while it does some ex-rays once I was finished I went back to the room and waited for the results.

I don't have cancer, I don't have cancer, I don't have cancer I told my mind while I was waiting for my doctor.

The door opened and the doctor came in with papers in his hands before shutting the door but not fully. I watched as he took another look on the results then back to me

''Doc just tell me the results I've been waiting impatiently'' I stated with rolling my eyes

''Okay Okay Teenagers these days- Im sorry .. I mean Jack but you have lung cancer I dont know if you will survive but you need radiation therapy and surgery to fight this cancer''

That hit me I have cancer out of anyone it was me to have lung cancer

''No, No how is that possible I know adults who smoked at a young age and till now who dont have lung cancer why do I have it and I'm to young for lung cancer'' I yelled

''I dont it is very rare to have it for your age actually for your age you are just suppose to get the symptoms not the real thing'' He explained to me

''This cant be happening it cant why me why'' I whispered up at the ceiling

''I'm really sorry Jack, let me get the flyers for the radiation therapy'' Then he left the door

I have cancer but I only know not my mom,dad or anyone else just me and its going to stay like that.

I tugged on my hair then walked out of the room only to see Crawford sitting on the bench smirking at me wait was she here the whole time and why does she look like she has been crying.

''Uhh Crawford how long have you been sitting there'' I asked

''How long, oh not to long but it was weird I heard something so strange''

''What was it'' I asked

''I dont know I was walking and I swear I heard that A Brewer has cancer'' she said smirking

I went wide eyes she did heard, why does she always hear everything going on with me

''Look I dont have cancer so just go'' I angrily said

''Then why are you at the hospital''

''Its my business not yours so go back to whatever you were doing and get out my life'' I state

''I'm not trying to be in your life, Maybe its the timing but this timing isnt wrong its perfect'' she laughed

''What are you talking about'' I gripped on my knuckles

''What I heard makes the solution for everything''

''Look Crawford whatever you heard wasnt true'' I tried to explain

''Really Because I heard you have all the symptoms for lung cancer its a shame a young age like this'' She said

''What are you going to do'' I angrily said moving the subject

''Nothing big, its not like this is exciting news but it might be to Seaford High School now would it be'' She said smirking

''It wouldn't''

''Oh really''

''Yeah''

''Well guess what Jack Brewer You are Going down This revenge will be better than anything'' she said walking away and I let her I couldn't do anything anymore I was so strong never weak

I was being really stupid Im not weak. Im Jack Brewer the toughest kid in school I shouldnt let a stupid girl let my secret out.

I was thinking of a plan that will get Crawford to not tell my secret. I walked everywhere to give me hints but nothing comes up. Then I heard a little boy crying really loud like really loud. I followed the scream then I watched the room a little boy tugging on his dad hand while crying. The dad doesnt look any better he has tubes down his throat and a plug next to the bed he must be dead.

I walked in the room to see the mom trying to calm the little boy down the boy had brown short hair and tan he had hazel eyes, the mom saw me and I saw desperation in her eyes she didnt even care I was in the same room with the dead dad. I gave her nod when I saw her eyes shifted to the boy I walked by the boy and put my hands on his shoulder.

''Hey, Hey are you okay'' I asked the little boy

''No!'' He yelled in tears

''Whats wrong''

''My Dad Just die and I love him he cant die'' He said calming down a little

I watched the little boy run to his dad and hugging him, the poor lifeless body wasnt hugging back and little boy got upset

''Hug back DAD! Hug Back Dad'' He yelled still holding tight on him

''Please Hug Back Dad'' He whispered I turn around to see the mom in tears

''Hey, Its okay can you tell me your name'' I asked going up to him

''No''

''Why not''

''I dont want to a stranger with big hair to know my name'' I laughed

''Hey this big hair took for ever to grow out'' I said flipping my hair

''I dont like long hair, I like short''

''How about I will cut my this short if you tell me your name'' I asked while keeping the length by my neck

''Ben''

''Im Jack, Im sorry what happen to your dad Ben'' I apologized

''He promised me today that he would play baseball with me and then I found out he died'' He said in tears

''Im sorry buddy'' I turned around to mother who was watching us

''Um Miss if you dont mind asking what happen''

''My husband... was leaving his work and when he was walking to a guy came out of nowhere and shot him, the man took my husbands car and wallet that has our home address'' she said in tears

''I'm sorry that happened'' I said to her she gave me a small smile and turned my attention to Ben

''There are bad people out there, are you one of them'' I made a fake smile

''No'' Its was a lie, I was bad person

Ben ran to me and hugged me I was surprised I clutch down to his level and hugged him back, Once we pulled away I gave Ben a pat on the back

''Im sorry buddy I have to head out but it was nice to meet you'' I said with a smile

''Okay, will I see you again'' He asked with puppy eyes

''Maybe its a small town'' I laughed He cheered ''Yes'' I smiled

I got up to have the mother waiting by the door with a smile on her face watching Ben

''He is a good Kid, Im sorry about your husband Miss'' I said not knowing her last name

''Crawford'' she said with the smile

''Crawford, Your daughter goes to my school Kim'' I said trying not put disgust in Kim's name

''Yeah she does ''

''Oh you know me'' Rubbing the back of my neck

''Yeah Ive heard stories about you and not good ones'' she said

''Oh Im sorry Look Ill leave Ben alone I wont go near him'' I said with defense

''That would be best if you stay away from Ben and Kim life got it'' She said changing her tone

''Yes mam, But your daughter decide to stalk my life not the other way around'' I said leaving

I Kept thinking Kims dad died I know a perfect way for her not to tell my secret so I wont reveal hers.

**Supp Guys sorry to post really late but, My cousin was in town so I was spending time with her so we could catch up, Anyways I wrote this chapter and to me I didnt like it I felt it was dull but I did like the part where I put Jack meeting Kim's Brother *Crowd Cheers*. So Any Reviews for this chapter I would love to know so thanks. Okay So Chapter 9 and its hints, First of all I think personally that I loved Chapter because it's very intense and emotional and for me it was first time I showed the characters emotion and everything *Crowd Yells: No Spoilers* Oops sorry okay so some hints for chapter 9 **

**Chapter 9 Hints: **

**-Kim Cant help but think everything around her is her fault **

**-Kim's Mom Show her true colors **

**-Kim Saw something she wish she wouldn't**

**-Kim makes a decision that is best for her and Ben **

**So Thats is all the hints im giving you so be prepared for chapter 9 because you are in for a ride lol and to review this chapter **

**-Kristina **


	9. Chapter 9 I Cant Do This

**A/N: Okay so Hey guys if you reed the hints that I gave for this chapter in Chapter 8 then you know I said it this chapter will be intense. I'm just going to be honest if any readers dont like Blood, Violence, Depression or Suicide then I will convince you not to read this chapter. But If you want still want to read it but not the Voilence part then I would let you skip a little down the middle. Okay thats Is all I have to say Now Onto Chapter 9. **

Kim Pov

Right when I told Jack I was going to reveal his secret I left the hospital. I didn't even check on my brother or my mom I just had to leave. I needed to take my mind off of things Today was just to much to handle.

I drove a lake or pond so I could just think there. I finally spotted a Lake I parked and went by the lake I sat on the sand with my knees up. I watched as the water moved back and forth with a peaceful pattern.

I Kept thinking of my family what was going to happen my dad was the one who worked my mom was just a stay a home mom. How will we pay the bill? How will my mom handle all these problems? All these questions pop up with my family and everything.

I shed a hard tear to think about the guy who killed my father. Who would do this to a innocent person _Your about to do the same thing_ No what are you talking about Im not killing anyone. _You are going to expose a innocent persons secret,_ Oh Jack who cares he made my dad die he deserves it. _No he didnt he ''asked'' you to stay, it wasn't a demand and you called your dad to see if he does have cancer,_ Listen I dont care what you say nothing will change my mind this time.

_Even if he reveals your secret _what secret do I have _The fact that your dad died are you ready for people to know _Of course not I'm not even ready to tell my friends. Jack doesnt even know my dad died _I wouldnt speak to soon about that. _I shook my head not really caring what my brain told me.

After thinking and watching the lake and my dad, I drove back home not the hospital its to hard to be in the hospital. Once I made it to my house the lights were open so My mom and brother must be home.

I open the door to my home and walk in then I heard a shatter of glass breaking, I walk to see my mom yelling at Ben.

''Look! What You Did!, Are You That Stupid You Broke The Picture of Your Dad!.'' She yelled loudly I watch to see the frame of my dad be broken.

''Im sorry Mommy, It was accident'' Ben quietly said with tears on him, Then My anger boiled when I see my mom slap Ben across the cheek hard.

''Hey'' I yelled to my mom, Moving Ben away ''You don't Touch Ben Okay, He said it was an accident'' I told my mom angrily, I notice her eyes were blood shot I have never seen this side of her. I felt something clutching me I looked down at Ben who look so scared

''You do not Speak That way To me, I was giving him a punishment for breaking a frame of your father'' she yelled at me and then looked at Ben with much anger.

''Doesnt Matter, You do not Touch your Kid I swear If you touch him again I will'' I pause thinking of something but nothing came up.

''Will what Kill me, Like you did that to my husband You killed him.'' she said bitterly

I felt a tear coming down But all I see is my mom angry. and then it happened so quickly my mom slapped me really hard, then pulled my hair I had the strength to pull my self up at her level. I spitted at her then pushed her away and she landed on the table edge hurting the side of her. I heard loud crying I turned around to see Ben hiding behind the t.v. crying.

''Shut up!, Shut Him Up!'' she yelled loudly I saw her grab her car keys.

''Where are you going'' I yelled and saw her at the front door ready to go.

''I'm leaving you I cant stand to know My daughter Killed my husband I have a killer in my house. Im never coming back ever'' She said finally leaving through the door, I locked every door to make sure she wont come back. Then I ran back to Ben with his hand on his ear and was still crying.

I clutch down and spread my arms out he saw me and stopped crying and ran fully to my embrace and started to cry on my shoulder, The thought of everything with my mom and dad made me cry too on Bens back.

''Kim'' Ben said quietly still in my embrace

''Yeah'' I whispered back

''Did You really make dad die'' he said still crying

''I'm so sorry Ben, But I think I did'' I cried loudly

We just stood there both crying in each other, Now it was my responsibility to take care of Ben by my self and I will make sure we get through this.

*5 days Later* (Still Kim's Pov)

I was in hell, I have been missing school to take care of Ben. A 3 year old is hard to take care. I try not to go overboard or show any range. Sometimes he wouldn't sleep. He yells in his sleep ''Dad'' and ''Mom'' I couldnt do anything about it.

I havent heard anything about my mom yet. I dont really care anymore she left us. She blamed me and half of it was right, I did make my dad die it was still my fault well that was my opinion.

Right Now It was the afternoon and I didnt really get that much of a good sleep so I try to make Ben sleep first so I wont have to worry about anything.

''Ben, Ben You have to sleep come on buddy I know you didnt sleep at all yesterday at night'' I told him trying to put him to bed.

''I'm not tired'' He said then yawning loudly

''Ben you look tired just try to sleep'' I said softly

''No''

I had a idea I got Ben up and carried him downstairs. Then I grabbed my car keys

''Where are we going'' He asked

''Just for a ride'' I said leaving the door

Once Ben was finally asleep in his car seat I drove back to the house, Driving around the subdivision was very help. I gently took Ben out of Car seat and picked him up. I made sure he was still asleep when I walked in the house luckily he still was.

I went upstairs and put him to bed and made sure he was comfortable. Then I heard it a door opening I went wide eyes I thought I locked the doors. I went to my room quietly and grabbed my pocket knife and put in my back pocket of my shorts.

I went down the stairs and saw no one in the living room. I started to go further and saw a shadow in the kitchen I grabbed the pocket knife and made sure the blade was up.

Once I was close to the kitchen I saw it anyone who saw it would be devastated. My mom she cutting her full arm with a knife blood everywhere it dripped and dripped from the counter and I went worried, but all she did was kept cutting roughly I might add.

''Mom'' I said and she looked at me but now was cutting her other arm not even paying attention to me.

''He's Dead!, He's Dead!, He's Dead! Why Him!'' she yelled still cutting the blood still spilling

''No mom what are doing stop! Stop'' I said running dropping my pocket knife trying to grab the knife but she had a firm grip on it

''I need it I need it, the pain is not gone. He's Dead He's Dead!'' she said trying grab the knife all to her self.

''Mom Stop now, This Isnt You Stop it Please'' I begged grabbing the knife as hard as I could

''No'' she yelled pushing me with force. Then she Kept the Knife blade on her palm with one on top of the other. Then she squeezed the blade with her palms the blood was dripping from the end onf the knife to down her wrist.

I ran back to my mom and slapped her as hard, she flinched and knife dropped then I took the knife from the floor and ran to the other side so she wouldnt try and grab it. But she just took another one out of the drawer and started to cry hard but didnt cut yet

''You know I love you and Ben right'' I nodded ''I Love your dad so much and I was depressed when I found out he was dead, I didnt mean to slap Ben or You but I needed the anger out but now I need the pain out. I didnt want this to happen but it needs to happen'' she said moving the new knife by her heart.

''Mom wait please dont do this, I can help you just dont do this, Ben he yells for your name at night and I cant do anything to bring you to him, Mom please just put the knife down and well fix this we love, we need you, Mom I need you dont do this'' I said letting tears drop from my face

''I wish it was easy, I wish but I cant take it anymore I need to see your father I am so sorry please dont hate me what Im about to do'' she said finally plunging the knife in her heart. I screamed so loud when she fell to the ground, I clutch down to her and saw her eyes still half open. I called 911 to tell that my mom is commenting suicide and they told me they will be on there way soon.

I tried to control the blood thats was coming out her heart and now her mouth, I saw my mom's eyes still open half way.

''Mom dont close your eyes. Please the ambulance are coming don't close your eyes'' I said crying holding onto her hand she just gave me a small sad smile

''I Love you and Ben'' she said closing her eyes fully and I panicked tears spilling more and more

''No, No, No Mom Wake up, just wake up'' I yelled Then I heard sirens

The paramedics came in right with a stretcher I took the knife out if my mom's heart and tried to make the blood stop I had my mom's blood. The paramedics told me not to do anything. They put my mom on the stretcher and a heart meteor next to her I notice there was no heart beat.

''Why is there no heartbeat'' I told the paramedics still crying

''Im sorry by all the blood she lost on her arms, her heart was to weak'' They told me

''She's dead oh my god'' I cried putting my hand on my forehead.

''Im sorry'' they finally said and put a black tart on her whole body and took her out and in the ambulance.

''Kim'' A sound came up and I saw Ben awake that was by the stairs, I ran up to him and picked him up and led him downstairs where I was greeted by a women.

''Hi I'm Anna and I have questions for you'' the ginger hair told and I nodded

''Can you tell me what happen here'' she asked and I realized I had Ben still in my arms.

''Hey Ben, can you go and play with your toys Ill be right in okay'' He nodded and gave me a hug and I returned it when I finally put him down I saw him running inside, I tried to wipe my tears but it wouldnt stop.

''Im sorry um whats your question again'' I told the lady half smiling to her

''Its okay, I just have a few questions to ask you'' she asked smiling

''Okay''

''Um Miss Crawford who are you currently living with'' I went to a realization I had no one now

''No one, My dad died 6 days ago and my mom made a decision on suicide today'' I said a tear spilling looking down

''Im sorry, and Im sorry for this but you cant stay here with no one living here you have to be sent to another person house'' she said and I went into shock.

''Wait your going to put me and in a stranger house I dont think I want that'' I told her

''Im sorry miss it has to happen, but I will sent a letter to the government about the household and he will chose a family with an only child thats lives near you area, for now you can stay in your house but by next week you must pack up'' she told me

''Okay but what if me and Ben dont like the family or the household'' I asked her

''You can talk to the senator about moving you to a different household'' I nodded at her

''Im sorry what happen to your family'' she said and left leaving me with a decision that has to be done

I walked back to the house and saw the blood not gone yet in the kitchen the paramedics are almost finished with the investigation.

I walked into the living room where Ben is playing with his action figures having fun. I smile to see him playing but then I have to tell him the bad news.

''Ben Can you come here I have to tell you something Important'' I said ready to tell him the story God I hope everything will go smoothly.

**Okay so what did you think guys? How was this Chapter? I hoped you guys really like it. I know I made it pretty sad for Kim and her family but thats where Chapter 10 helps so just wait and see what I have for. Now like I said before This chapter was my favorite Chapter I wrote, I loved it of course it is sad but once you guys read more chapter you will see how it becomes to happy than sad. Okay so You guys give me some reviews and Ill give you hints. **

**Chapter 10 Hints: **

**-Kim tells Ben the News**

**-Jacks Parents set him over the limit **

**-Jack found the answers he needed **

**-Kim is Furious **

**-A Kick Moment Happens **

**Okays so thats was all the hints so hope you guys review this chapter okay see you next time :)**

**-Kristina **


	10. Chapter 10 Our New Life

**Happy Sunday Guys! So sorry about not updating early ive been busy with stuff but Im here now with a new Chapter of ''The Pain and Love''and Im quite interested of your guys thought good, bad kinda I don't care really as long as you guys review Im happy. Okay so heres the new chapter **

**Chapter 10: Our New Life **

Kim Pov

''Ben Can you come here I have to tell you something important'' I said ready to tell him the story

I went to close the front door then went to sit next Ben, who looked up at me with his hazel eyes that seemed really sad.

''Yeah'' he said in a baby voice.

''Ben, wow this going to be hard to explain but umm, remember how I told mommy is on vacation for a while'' he nod and I continued ''well her vacation is over she umm'' I told him trying to think of the right word.

''Mommy is coming back, Mommy is coming back'' he yelled with happiness

''No,No Ben Mommy is not coming back, she was in accident and might not come back'' I said a tear spilling.

''What type of accident'' he asked kindly, I opened my mouth then closed it.

''She was asleep and wouldnt wake up'' I said lying to my brother

''Will she ever wake up?''

''I dont think so they tried and I guess she didnt want to wake up'' I looked up

''Oh, Dad will never wake up right'' I looked down at him who had tears spilling down

''Im sorry Ben'' I said bringing him to a hug which he returned.

''Ben I need to tell you something'' I said pulling apart and looking at him

''What''

''We need to pack our clothes and leave the house next week'' I said to him

''Why I dont want to go'' he told me

''Its not my decision, a lady came to me and said we have to go'' I said to him

''Why cant Aunt Sara or Uncle Billy take care of us'' He said

''They both moved Aunt Sara went to Virginia and Uncle Billy well moved somewhere'' I said

''Do we really have to move'' He told me

''Yeah'' I said

''Okay, but I want you by my side only'' He said

''Of course'' I told him hugging him

Next week was going to be a Nightmare that I didn't want to face.

*1 week later*

Jack Pov

I was waiting and waiting for Crawford to reveal my secret I know I am going to do something about it. I haven't seen Crawford for like a week, I know her dad died so I guess she is trying to take care of her mom and brother.

I walked downstairs and I saw my mom talking to a person it must be a bad conversation because my mom keeps tightening her hand.

Once my mom hanged up she made a large sigh,

''What up with you mom'' I told her

''I dont know but I need a beer'' she said getting out vodka instead of beer from the fridge.

''What was the phone call about'' I asked

''Uggg, well I guess there are two people living in this house'' she signed

''What, Why, Who?''

''I know, There was a mom and dad the dad died because someone shot him, and the mom she killed herself because she wanted to see her husband. I dont who the people are not even there name but there is a girl your age and a little boy around 3 or 4'' she finally said chugging on vodka.

''Why are they coming here, why cant they go somewhere else'' I asked my mom

''They looking for a parent that has an only child and lives near to them'' she finally said

''Look Jack deal with it 2 people will live here'',

''I dont want them to'' I spat

''Thats to bad because they will live here'' I thought of something

''How much are they paying you'' She raised her eyebrows

''Excuse me''

''How much will they pay you if you let them live here'' I spat at her she rolled her eyes

''300 a month and then a thousand a year'' she told me

''You better give me some money if they live here I dont care I will get some'',

''I always wondered why I ever had you''

''Your mom told you to keep me'' I said remember what she told me when I fell unconscious

''And that was a disappointment'' she said leaving with the vodka in her hand

''Whatever Mom I dont care'' I yelled to her

I didnt here anything that she said then I walked to my dads office that actually where he gets drunk.

I walked in and saw my dad smoking and drinking shots or beer he did look drunk actually I closed his door because I have questions that I know he wont remember.

''Ja ck whatrs u p we ne verr t a lk anyr more'' he said acting drunk

''Dad how much have you drank'' I asked I saw him put up 8 fingers up

''8 beers'' he nodded then put 5 fingers ''5 shots, so your pretty drunk'' he nodded again

''Okay Dad Im going to ask some questions''

''Oh Jack do we need to have that talk'' He said slurring ''You know what I think I have a condom somewhere'' He stand up only to fall down

I helped him up and back to his chair and I sat down to.

''No, No I already know everything about sex and condoms I just have a question'' He nodded and I turned to make sure the door was locked it was so I turned back to his attention.

''Do You Love Me as a son'' I asked

''I do nt knwo whatr lovem i s'' I rolled my eyes

''Listen carefully and dont talk just nod or shake your head got it'' He nodded

''Be truthful okay, did you ever want me?'' He shook his head

''Did you ever wanted to spend time with me when I was little?'' He shook his head

''Are you disappointed you had a son like me'' He shook his head this time for a ''no''

''Did you or mom ever really love me'' He shook his head

''U ne ver opened up with us ne ver'' He said sipping on a beer

''I never opened up because you guys gave no attention to me'' I knew he would forget all of this by tonight.

''Dad just tell me, Did you ever want to adopt me'' He nodded his head

''Is th at all u wan ted to kn0w''

I nodded my head licking my bottom lip then leaving his office closing the door, returning to the kitchen I saw my mom heading out.

''Oh yeah, Jack I will be gone I'm meeting my friends at a club and wont be back until the morning, but those Kids that are coming are coming today and pretty early so make the house feel welcome then ill think about paying you'' she said leaving while I nodded my head.

I didnt even really care who was living as long as they dont get in my way and dont mess with me,

I watched my dad leave his office and wear his jacket I knew he was leaving to go to the club.

''Jac k iml leavjing okay, sorpry ab out todnay thought u sh ould know the trufth'' he said patting my back and leaving the house still drunk.

The thought of the conversation made me angry more usual, I was full blown angry I need that one thing, that one thing that calms me down.

I ran upstairs back to my room and went to my drawer to find my pack of _cigarette_ I touched it, examined it and thought of it. I haven't touched since I went to the doctors and told me I needed surgery and radiation therapy I didnt even schedule a appointment yet.

I looked at it my anger stopped but when I think of my parents it comes back, Ill only have one _It will kill you dont_ No I will be fine _your chest will kill you again _I didnt listen to my head and opened the pack took out a cigarette and put it between my 2 fingers.

I took out the lighter I had in my back pack and lit the cigarette and put the end in my mouth

I started in inhale then exhale perfectly, The anger, the stress was all gone I just felt the smoke in my mouth that made more and more calm.

After Smoking 3 more cigarette the door bell rang it probably the two people who will live here. I lit out the cigarette and went downstairs to see a lady by my door I opened and was greeted.

''Hi I'm Anna this is the Brewer household right'' she asked and I nodded

''Is Your mother I have informed her about two people living here and i just need her to sign a paper'' she told me as she held up a piece of paper

''Umm no she is at work but I'm her son Jack so I can sign the paper'' I told her she nodded while I signed the paper

''Okay Jack you can wait inside while the kids come in with their bag, but they might be a little late because we have their bag but the girl is driving here with her car and her brother'' I nodded while they went to get their bags and brought it back here.

Once they were done I asked them for their names but they wouldnt tell me so I let it be and waited for them it was annoying how long they were taking.

After 10 minutes the door bell rang and I ran to the door to meet a little boy through the glass but when I opened the door I was shock who was here.

''Ben'' I gasped he looked up at me with his big eyes and smiled

''Jack'' He yelled jumping up and down with happiness

''Hey kiddo what are you doing here'' I said bending down to give him a hug which he returned

''My sister said we had to move because a lady told her'' I looked at him with confusion then I heard a voice.

''Ben Its not nice to leave the car and answer a stranger doorbell you have to wait for me'' A girl voice appeared who was by her trunk. I stood up when the trunk closed only to see Crawford getting her bag and saw me with disbelief

'' .God'' we said at the same time I saw her glare at me then ran to Ben

''Come On Ben we are not living here, Im going to talk to the lady'' she said pulling his hand

''No. No I want to stay and live with Jack'' He begged trying to flee her hand

''How do you know him and his name'' she asked

''He umm was crying in the hospital so I calmed him down, just let Ben stay okay dont go overboard'' I finished the question

She let go of Ben hand and walked towards me with anger in her face.

''Listen we are leaving, Im not going to let my brother stay here''

''Why nothing is going to happen'' I said trying to convince

''Look I just dont want to live here, and why are you telling us to live here you hate me'' I rolled my eyes

''I Didnt say I wanted you to live here, I want Ben to live here but its fine if you live here just get out of my way'' I glared at her while Ben came running to me clutching my leg

''I want to stay here Kim Please just stay'' He said with puppy dog eyes I laughed and Pick him up and I saw Kim glare at me then the floor I knew it meant not pick him up so I let him down.

she crossed her arms then said ''Fine show us our room'' I let them in and made sure they followed up stairs

While we were walking Ben would hold my hand and I would to I could feel stare I know Kim is probably really jealous.

I showed them the guest room that had 2 bed queen size the room was huge, It had a own bathroom and walk in closet, The room was painted red and the ceiling had a fan.

I feel Ben being happy because it also has a t.v. I put on spongebob for him and he got really excited, I chuckled and saw Kims eye burn into flames she was angry

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm, I closed the door so Ben wouldnt listen and I went to my room she was really pissing me off with her glaring

''Okay whats your deal'' I said as we walked in my room

''Oh Nothing absolutely nothing'' She Put sarcasm

''Look your really pissing me off, what is it because Ben is only hanging out with me'' I snap

''No, I dont care but you listen to me if you do anything bad to Ben I swear Ill hunt you down'' She angrily said

''Im not going to do anything to Ben hes a cool guy'' I said she rolled her eyes

''Whatever''

''Why are you here'' I asked curious why she came here?

''None of your business''

''Its is actually''

''No Its not''

''My house if you live its my business to know what my enemy is doing here'' I yelled at her

''You want to know why'' she said, I nodded forcefully and I saw tears in her eyes

''Fine, My dad he died someone shot him and I didnt even get to say I love you It was my fault because I called him and told him to leave just so he could see what was wrong with you. When I came home my mom was so angry she Slapped BEN and he is such a great kid and doesnt do anything wrong, Then After 5 days she came back and started to cut herself she said she couldnt handle anything anymore she wanted to see my dad, She Plunged a knife to her heart and I had her blood in my hand, I was so thankful that Ben Didn't see anything and all I could do was think it was your fault'' She screamed with tears spilling everywhere.

I didnt do anything just stared at her with disbelief I didnt know she screamed more and more with more tears spilling.

''Your fault, Your Fault! My Parent are dead because of you'' she yelled in tears while punching my chest

I let it go on then I grabbed her and brought her into a hug she just cried on my chest while still punching but I still let her in my embrace because for the first time ever I felt guilt and a lot of it especially what I did at school and told everyone.

**So Hey Guys that was Chapter 10 I was actually happy to put the ending a Kick ending it was kinda like Kim and Jack both have the same pain with Jacks Parents and Kim parents both life ending yeah I really liked it. Okay so heads up we are meeting a new character next chapter now I dont give any spoilers but It could be a boy or a girl. The new character will be a love interest so ill give you that and we will be meeting the character more on and on and you will actually learn about him/her. Okay so thats is all im giving you guys see you later:) bye. **

**Wait Oops guys I cant leave without giving you guys hints for Chapter 11 dont worry guys I Got you. **

**Chapter 11 Hints:**

**-Kim Feels Jealous **

**-Jack has a sweet moment with Kim **

**-Kim and Jack both have different options **

**-The New Character is introduced *Him/Her* **

**So that are the hints hope you enjoyed this chapter and cant make for you guys to read Chapter 11 See Ya. **

**-Kristina **


	11. Chapter 11 Trust Is Earned Not Bought

**Hey guys Im back with a new chapter now this chapter is great I like it and once you guys read more and more on you'll love it especially the next chapter *Wink Wink*. So you guys meet a new character now its not in the beginning it all the way to the end and but Its not really metioned a lot for this chapter I could say that Chapter 13 and 15 will know more about this character and dont worry if its a boy or a girl I only have one ship and its Kick.**

** Chapter 11: Trust Is Earned**

Kim Pov

I got really mad when I told Jack the story and couldn't handle the tears they just poured out because I witness both my parents death but the death was all my fault.

Right now I was crying hard and heavy on Jack chest I didn't even get mad when he hugged me I just needed a hug from someone to calm me down I was really emotional right now.

Once we pulled away I tried my best to dry away my tears I have never really cried in front of Jack and I don't need to be told I was weak especially by him.

I looked up at him and saw some guilt in his eyes what did he do? I was telling my problem what made him have guilt? I can feel that he did something wrong.

Jack shut his eyes then open them I raised my eyebrows.

''Sorry that had to happen'' He said while I nodded my head

''I'm going to check on Ben'' I said leaving the room and headed to the quest room

I turned my head to Jacks room to see him sitting on the bed with his hands on his head shaking his head, Once I landed into the quest room I saw Ben Watching Sponge bob and singing the song with them he actually had a perfect voice.

I went to Ben from the behind and Picked him up he started to laugh as I swung him around once I was done playing with I let him down and I clutch down to his level.

''So Ben do you like the place'' I asked smiling

''Yes'' He yelled

''That's good Ben'' I narrowed my eyes to the floor

''Why don't you like Jack, He's cool, funny and super nice with big hair'' He said and I laughed

''Your right he does big hair'' I said smiling

''So why dont you like him'' He asked

''Its not like I didnt like at first its just what he did made me hate him'' I said to Ben

''What did he do'' I looked at the door to see a shadow coming

''That you cant find out well just not yet okay'' I told he nodded

And once again like the beginning I picked him up and spun him around he laughed his laughs makes me smile everyday He always me feel that I would want a son like him.

I put him down as Jack came in the room and once Ben saw Jack he instantly wanted to play with him, I felt Jealousy creep up maybe Ben wanted to hangout with Jack more than me.

First I needed to know if I can go to school or I might have to take care of Ben I mean I wouldnt mind but I need to finish school since It will be over in 2 weeks and I needed to pass senior year.

''Brewer'' I said which made Ben and Jack turn their head in my direction

''What'' he said rolling his eyes

''I need to talk to you'' I said leaving the room and waiting until he comes

''Okay what do you want now'' He said in a harsh tone

''Listen I need to know If I have to miss school because of Ben or can your parents take care of him while i'm at school'' I asked and I saw his eyes narrow to the floor

''My parents will go nowhere near him'' He muttered still looking at the floor

''Why'' He looked up

''Huh?''

''Why wont your parents go near Ben'' I knew something was wrong

''Um Never mind here take him to day care'' I raised my eyebrows

''A Day care''

''Yeah why''

''If you haven't notice we have no money the money, we did until have give it all to your parents for letting us stay here'' I said

''Ill pay'' he said but I could tell he didn't want to when his eyes went wide a little

''Okay its settled I'm not going to school I'll stay here and take care of Ben'' I said

''What No I didn't say that''

''Doesn't matter I know you don't want to pay for Ben so just drop it'' I said going downstairs and heading to the kitchen

''No its fi-''

''Look what are you doing are you suddenly feeling sorry for me because of my parents I dont need you to feel sorry or guilty okay'' I told him facing him

''Im just trying to help Ben'' He said firmly

''Your Not his Brother Im his sister I'm the one saying whats best for him'' He was shock by my tone

''Look Crawford, I have never had a brother my whole life, Now I dont see Ben as my brother but as a protector. My parents they drink and Im afraid if they get to drunk they might actually hurt Ben now I want to protect him'' I turned my head and bit my lower lip "Both of you, I need to make sure my parents dont hurt you guys not like they did to me okay so just let me protect you and Ben''.

I turned my head and stared at him straight in the eyes and maybe saw some determination

''Why do you want to protect me'' I said looking straight in the eyes

''Because your emotions are running and If they get any closer you might fall for my parents tricks, so You have trust me that I will do something if they touch you or Ben''

''Trust is Earned and just because one time you say that doesn't mean I trust you I might never will'' I told him

''Then dont trust me Now do you want me to help you or not'' He asked and I stayed silent

''Let me think about it, but I dont want you to pay for Ben's day care if you dont want to'' I said and he smiled a actual smile that I have never seen

''I told it was fine I will pay for him and you can go to school and pick him up when school's over'' He said I felt relieved for a moment then I crossed my arms

''You really would do anything for him'' I said raising my eyebrows

''Yeah you got a good brother'' He said smiling again

Then I heard foot steps and saw Ben watching us from upstairs he looks really tired I guess he needs some sleep.

''Can You put me to bed im really tried'' he said looking at Jack again I felt Jealousy and looked at the floor

''Um yeah kiddo I'll be right up there'' Jack said to Ben

''I actually meant Kim she knows how to put me to bed'' I looked up at him with a smile on my face

''Yeah Ill be up in a minute'' He nodded and went back to the quest room I turned to Jack with his mouth open with shock

''I guess he showed who was his favorite'' He said while I went upstairs

''I guess and Jack thank you for the decision you wanted to make'' I said smiling at him which he returned and I finally went in the quest room to see Ben in his PJ ready to sleep.

''Okay Ben lets get you to sleep'' I said putting him on the bed and tucking him with a soft blanket and watching him sleep

''Kim'' Ben said with half of his eyes open

''Yeah'' I answered

''Will you try and like Jack''

''Ill try Buddy Ill try, now go to sleep'' I said softly and giving him a kiss on his forehead

*School Time*

Okay so The decision was made that Ben was going to day care because Once I met Jack's mom and his father, I didn't approve for them to be near Ben because I met both of them when they were drunk like really drunk the mom was really mean when she was drunk and the dad was to flirty he scared me.

So I took Ben to day care but that didnt end good too because he didnt want to stay he was clutching on my leg the whole time. He even said that he wanted to stay with me at school. 2 ladies had to get him off of me and of course I had to talk to him.

So once he agreed I came here to school and everyone had mostly a forgiving face when I saw them I didnt even want to know what it was all about.

''Yeah we can go shopping after school I promise'' I told my friends who I get to see after a week

we just kept talking about over the summer since we will almost be in college and it was amazing how cool they were.

While I walking and still talking to my friends, I wansnt really paying attention and bumped into _him_ the guy I used to adore and maybe I still adored him. Joe Smith he had Brown spiked hair and moles basically all over his face, he was pale but a perfect face even his black sparked eyes can adore any girl I knew him because we worked together in English and then our lives split but I dont not have a crush on him... Okay maybe I still do.

''Uhh sorry I didnt see you'' I said shyly

''No it's my fault I didnt see you'' he said flashing a perfect smile

''It's okay'' I said smiling back and I saw him examining me

''Arent you Kim.. Crawford right, I worked with you in English'' I nodded giving him a smile

''And you Joe.. Smith I think I forget easily peoples last name'' I lied I knew his name

''Well good thing you didnt forget because that is my last name'' He winked at making me melt

He smiled for a moment then it faded and he looked at the floor then back to me

''Umm I'm sorry what happen about your dad'' He forgave and I stared at him with shock

''Excuse me what do you mean'' I said hoping he didnt knows the truth

''I heard your dad died, Im sorry that happened your're dad was a great person when I met him'' He said with a small smile lightly touching my arm that made me shiver

''Who told you'' I said a verge of tear spilling changing the subject

''Jack Brewer, he told everyone last week'' I felt my anger rise and I turn to my friends who look shock

''Excuse me I have to do something'' I said walking away between Joe who kept yelling my name

When I find you Jack I will destroy you and I will make sure the Whole school knows about your illness, He cant stop me now and Never will and to think I might was going to trust Jack.

**So this chapter Okayish, Good or terrible your choice for you guys I will post Chapter 12 pretty early just to see you guys reaction because I think it will be a very good one. I hope you guys review this chapter but firstly I want to thank all the people who have been reviewing this story (I wanted to do in chapter 10 but sorry I guess) after all the thanks I will give the hints. **

**Thank You for reviewing my story to: **

**_Kickfeaver_: _Thank you for liking my story it really means a lot :) *Btw I love your story spy's sorry for not reviewing it* but thanks for reviewing my story again sorry for not reviewing your story but I loved Spy's __  
_**

**_Darla: I hope the question was answered in Chapter 10 thanks for reading :) _**

**_UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you for reviewing this story and my other story I written it means so much that you did that so thank you for all the nice and positive comments you have written :) _**

**_Leyna: Thanks for reading and dont worry I did update :) _**

**_StoryToBeToldAsOne: Thank you for commenting and Ive read some of your storys *Mostly Kick and I didnt do it* and I have to say they are really good I loved all of them :) _**

**_CZG. 3: Thank you:) _**

**_Camela1998: Thank You :) _**

**_Guest: Thank you so much and to be honest your comment inspired to keep writing I was thinking about ending it but your comment saved it so thank you:) _**

**_Peyton Taylor: Thank you for your comment and I know about Matt he is disgusting I have to deal a Matt like that at my school trust me its not pretty so thanks I hope you enjoy this story:) _**

**_HoneyCat123: Thank You and don't worry I did :) _**

**_TEDOG: Thank you for commenting on my first chapter I was kind of nervous how it would turn out but thanks for you comment:) _**

**_LittleSM24: Thank you and I did so no worries my friend:) _**

**_Again Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and it's been 2 months so thank now Onto the Hints for Chapter 12 _**

**_ Hints of Chapter 12_**

**_-Jack Coughs but In front of who?_**

**_-Jack Apologizes _**

**_-A Huge Kick Moment happens _**

**_-Jack Gets worried when he found out horrible news _**

**_Okay that's all the hints I hope you guys review this chapter and see you in Chapter 12 bye guys hope you enjoyed :) _**


	12. Chapter 12 Im Speechless

**Hey Guys so Today is My Birthday and I thought I would give you guys a treat for reading and reviewing my story thank you to everyone. Todays Chapter like I said before will have a Kick moment and whoever saw Kickin it last episode *August 4th episode* I forgot the title**** but Kim was back for a short time but was back and Kick had such a cute moment, sorry kinda zoomed out now onto the story.**

Jack Pov

I know what your thinking me living with the Crawford, my enemy but I couldnt let Ben just live with a stranger and I did promise I would protect them both from my parents. When My parents did come home that day they wanted to meet Ben and Kim but I never let them meet Ben just Kim

and they were both very drunk.

It didnt turn out great because my mom was yelling at me thinking It was the wrong girl that Kim was just a girl I brought home just to Bang okay no. Then my dad came up and started to flirt with Kim and he even grabbed her hand and kissed it then out of nowhere he kissed her whole arm like going up and down and I was angry it took me everything not to attack him.

Then me and Kim agreed to put Ben in daycare until school ends and I would pay without my mom or dad knowing but because Kim hasn't been at school for a week she needs to stay back while I pick up Ben Funny story short Me and Kim pretend to be siblings so we could pick up Ben whenever.

At school the same thing will go on me and Kim will hate each other and get mad at each other but lately I'm not getting mad at her and she wasnt to.

Now me and my friends are at the valley of my school smoking cigarettes and talking about girls we saw at clubs, It was a great just hanging with the group and talking

''Ah oh Jack what are you doing over the summer'' Matt asked one of my best buddy

''You know me going to clubs, meeting girls to bang and of course drinking'' I told inhaling and exhaling my cigarette

''My Boy'' Matt yelled in excitement we were all laughing of course that when I felt a cough come up _I need to get out of here _

I started to cough and cough and I tried to make it like Im sick

''Hey yo Jack you okay bro'' Jeff said holding up a water bottle but in that second I controlled it

''Yeah man I'm good I think I swallowed dust or something'' I told the guys

''Bro do you have blood on your lips'' They said and I touched my lips I did have blood damn my cancer ''Oh it nothing maybe chapped lips or something, you know what guys I have to piss'' I told them standing up

''Hurry Back bro so we can talk and lit more cigarettes'' I nodded and went walking to the bathroom in my school when I turned to the corner of my school I thought the bathroom was there but instead a very angry Kim leaning against the wall.

''Um Hey Crawford what are you doing'' I asked confused

''Oh nothing you know just hanging but do you know I had such a wonder talk with someone about you'' I was listening about then I felt a pain in my chest oh no not again

I started to cough really hard and let it out and I heard Kim laugh but it was to react with a sharp pain making everything worse.

''Why are you laughing'' I said taking deep breathes and outs

''The fact that you told everyone last week that my dad died and I haven't said anything about you, isn't that funny'' she said faking laughing and I felt the cough kept coming.

I finally finished the cough when I had to spit blood and Kim was still laughing well faking it the guilt was coming back I knew I should never said anything it's just I thought she would say something.

''Kim, Look Im sorry and you might not believe me but I feel bad okay, If I found out between You,Ben and Your Mom I would never say anything'' I told her

she bit her bottom lip and turned her anger into sadness ''I trusted you the day you said you were going to protect me and Ben, I actually trusted you but that was my mistake because you only said that and acted that way because you don't want me to tell the school about your illness'' She yelled at me I stood in silence

''And you thought that when I was going back to school I would tell the school, well news flash I wasn't going to okay I wasn't thinking about you all I was thinking about was My Dad, My Mom and Ben that's all I was think about for a week but since you brought it up...'' she smirked

I stared at her just stared she wanted to, no she needed revenge on me what I did was horrible I knew it was a mistake and what she was going to do will be to.

''Kim, Kim please don't okay, just don't say anything'' I begged my hands together

''Why so your allowed to tell your secret but I cant now that is not going to be even'' she said smirking then the 3rd hr bell rang for a break I went wide eyes while Kim stayed smirking then whispered ''Show Time''

Then she walked away and I followed everyone was out either talking to their friends or going to their lockers but I just followed and I realized she was going to the main part of the school where everyone is she was heading to the bench.

Once she finally she made it to the bench she didn't stand yet but I made it and I grabbed her forearm and whispered to her

''You don't have to do this you can just walk away and forget what you were going to say''

''But that is not fair I should just say it'' she said finally stepping on the Bench and standing up tall I looked up and she yelled ''Hey! Hey Listen Here everyone''

Just like that everyone heard turned to Kim and she gave a small smile to everyone

''Now I know that Jack Brewer told everyone that my dad died last week and it was my secret but im not the only one with a secret Jack does to'' I knew that was my cue to stop her and I stand up with her on the bench and I looked at everyone then turned to Kim who smirked

''You dont have to do this'' I whispered, she whispered back ''Oh but I have to''

''Okay so Jack does a secret and his secret is that he has Can...'' I knew what to do

Before she said anything I turned her around and smashed her lips to mine cupping her cheek, she was shock but kissed back and I felt tingles on my lips and some fireworks. I heard cheering but I just kept kissing her even pulling her closer with our tongues collide in sync. I felt her grab my neck so we can be closer, The kiss was great this kiss was something I never experienced never but it was familiar.

We finally pulled away our foreheads touching and we were both breathing heavily my hand still cupping her face and then I whispered ''You're the girl at the party I kissed'' I told her looking her straight in the eyes she was speechless and shocked then she took my hand off her cheek turned and left the bench.

While I stared at her leaving and stared at everyone some still cheering and some people even kissing I guess it was a good thing I kissed her I saw my friends cheering they were on their feet clapping and Kim's friends looked somehow shocked.

I left the Bench and walked not evening talking to my friends I just walked and walked around the school, I was a fool maybe Kissing Kim was over the limit and I kept thinking of that kiss it was so real better than other girls I kissed The memory brought me to touch my lips and the tingles I got came back and it was deferentially wasn't going away.

I saw Grace one of Kim's best friends well I guess it she was I used to see them talking, laughing and having fun so yeah they are best friends I went up to Grace and gave her a small smile.

''Hey Grace I'm just wondering if you seen Kim'' I told her and then she slapped me like damn she slaps hard then she glared at me

''What the hell was that for'' I put my hand on my cheek she slapped

''For telling everyone that Kim's dad died, Kim told me that she wasn't even ready to tell anyone but I am surprise she told you'' I rolled my eyes

''Look I didn't mean to let out her secret that why I am here to apologize to her so have you seen her'' I asked and she smirked

''Why are you going to apologize to her then Kiss her again and say you love her'' she smirked and I rubbed the back of my neck

''No I'm just going to apologize and that Kiss wasn't suppose to happen it was just in the moment I guess and I don't love her, I don't even like her'' she rolled her eyes

''Oh yeah sure''

''If your not going to me were she is then I'm leaving this conversation'' I said walking

''Jack'' My name being called and I turned around to see Grace call my name

''She went to pick up her brother she said something how she needed to leave'' I was speechless but nodded at her and I ran to my car she took Ben whose knows maybe she is leaving like really leaving I have to stop them.

I went in my car and started to drive and drive but the traffic was terrible I knew it was to late they probably left by now After 25 minutes of traffic I finally made it to the house.

I ran in with the keys and I closed the door slowly but there only one way they actually left I walked in the kitchen and went to the corner near the counter top and I went surprise when I didn't see Kim's suitcase.

I leaned my head against the wall they did leave, She took Ben she left It was my fault my mom and dad are so going to kill me. I went upstairs by the quest room to see what they left and once I finally made it to the quest room I opened the door to see Kim kneeling down and Ben sneezing.

I saw Kim turned her head and Ben did too. I took look at Ben and he looked really sick his eyes were red and he nose and that tan turned to pale and greenish

''I thought you guys left, what happen to Ben'' I said relieved _Was i really happy because Kim stayed _

''If have to know the day care called and said Ben was coughing and sneezing then He puked during lunchtime'' I went up to Ben and felt his forehead is was burning

''Now Ben did you feel sick this morning'' He nodded ''Why didnt you tell me or Kim'' He shrugged

''Didnt think it was a big deal'' He coughed

''Well it is so I'm going to stay here until you feel better'' Kim said to Ben

''Why did you put your suit case in the quest room it was downstairs before you went to school'' I asked her

''When I heard about Ben I just thought he had allergies and he has his own bottles and it was in my suite case so I just thought it was allergies'' she said putting the bottle up and I took it but accidentally touching my fingers with her which made electricity and bringing more tingles.

I looked at her and she looked back and we stayed like this for a couple minutes until Ben's was coughing again and we looked back at Ben.

We finally realized that he had a stomach Virus and we gave his some medicine then Kim put him to bed once she was ready to leave I grabbed on her forearm.

''We need to talk'' I said to her and she nodded

''Yeah we do need to talk'' then we left the guest room and headed to my room while Ben was sleeping quietly.

**So what did you think guys did you guys like the Kick kiss I loved it, Okay a little hint I thinking of ending at Chapter 20 or more because Im literally almost finished with this story and I would love to write more Kick stories and I thinking of writing some Jogan stories to im getting really into I didnt do it so yeah. Next Chapter I put some Humor for Kick and some other stuff *Smirking* maybe Ill have Jack sing in one chapter who knows now I want to thank the people who ever reviewed last chapter so thank you this is for you. **

**Thanks to You for Reviewing**

**KittySoftballgirl42425: Thank you but I have reed many other Kick story and trust me mine is not the best but thank you for ready and reviewing the story :) **

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you for your review :) **

**Camela: Not you dont have to wait haha:) thank you for your review :D**

**KickFeaver: Thank you and Dont I did already :)**

**SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE: I did and I hope you did see the Kick moment and enjoyed I certainly did haha :) Thanks for the Review! **

**Okay guys so thank you for the review and now I post the hints for Chapter 13 wow time went by face just in 4 more week school will start *Cries and Cries and Cries* **

**Chapter 13 Hints: **

**-Kim Couldnt help but think of Someone **

**-Kick Talk about Kick **

**-A Jim (Kim x Joe) Moments happen with humor**

**Thanks for the review Hope you enjoyed this chapter and cant wait for you guys to read the next chapter. **

**-Kristina *The Birthday Girl* **


	13. Chapter 13 A Crush or Not

**Hey Guys so I decide to take time and think about my writing and grammar and I know its not the best so I decide to fix some mistakes okay a lot, because iv'e notice how you guys say my grammar is off so I took the time to try and fix I hope you guys could read it better or get the point of the story better don't be shy to review if it wasn't that good I could take it. Thanks for reading this A/N and Enjoy the chapter here we are Time for Kick :) **

Kim Pov

I was ready, ready to tell everyone that Jack secret is he has cancer. Then when I was actually ready to tell the hole school he kissed me.I could say all the bad things about the kiss but I really couldn't think of one, I even kissed back I didn't even know why maybe I was just mad but the kiss was good .The kiss had sparks I could say, and many butterflies flew over me when I kissed him it was no other kiss I had before wait it sounds like I like him No that would be crazy and he did hurt me.

Well after the Kiss I walked to my car and sat there and thought of the hole situation but I also notice when the kiss finished I saw Joe leave with hurt I wanted to go find him but I couldn't. After thinking I got a call that Ben and I confused Ben never gets sick he might have allergies but never sickness I text Grace that I was leaving and she started that asking all these Grace was a nosy girl.

So I picked up Ben and he was really sick he was pale and his nose was stuffy his eyes was red to but I felt it was still allergies than sickness. Once I brought him to Jack's he was coughing and sneezing the woman told me he can't come to the day care until he is better so he wont get other kids sick.

I was really just taking care of Ben and thinking of the kiss I even got butterflies just when I felt his hands pulling me closer, Oh wait damn I'm not going to think of the kiss. I do not like Jack, I do not like Jack and just when I was saying that in my mind Jack came in.

He asked questions I gave answers then when he wanted to see Ben's bottle for his allergies he accidentally touched my finger and tingles went through my whole body and we just kept staring at each other like it was suppose to happen.

But eventually Ben coughed and I turned my attention back to him and put him to Bed and then when I was ready to leave the room Jack grabbed my forearm, ''We need to talk'' He whispered and I bit my bottom lip ''Yeah we need to talk'' Then we left the guest room closing the door so Ben could sleep.

We walked to Jack's room and stayed silence I mean what can you say Hi we kissed and it was surprising great, 3 minutes in silence Jack spoke.''So your going to stay with Ben until he feels better'' He asked me ''Yeah I have to even that means missing school'' I narrowed my eyes to the floor like it was great and clean which it was to my surprise.

''Well how about I take care of Ben and you go to school'' I raised my eyebrows at him and he just shrugged ''You know how to take care of a Kid'' I chuckled at him was I really going to let him take care of Ben? ''Hey even if I didn't have a brother I still would known how to make him feel better but I do need you how to teach me how to put him to bed'' I laughed which made him join to.

''Okay If it's no trouble then I'll teach you how to put Ben to bed'' He smiled showing off his white straight teeth and believe me they were prefect now wonder girls melt when they see his smile ''Its no trouble then'' He said still smiling ''You know you been doing that a lot'' He raised his eyes brow at me like I was crazy or mental, ''What'' I answered for him ''Smiling'' I saw a blush came up from the back of his neck and he cleared his throat looking uncomfortable.

''Um well that's when a certain someone came to my house'' He smirked and this time I felt a blush coming on _Oh god why am I blushing I never blush with Jack never maybe Joe but not Jack._ ''I know, I know its me'' I playfully said and he made a ''Pshht'' sound when I said it was me, ''No, It was Ben'' I raised my brow a little disappointment- Snap out of it Kim. ''Ben Makes You smile'' I smiled while crossing my arms my smirk ready to show off, ''What Can I say guilty as charged'' Then I saw a pink shade on his cheek and I decide why not tease him a little.

''Does he make you blush to'' This time he laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle to maybe my jokes should be told more, ''Okay enough teasing me you should know that I do care for Ben, Okay but really if you want I could stay home and you got to school while I take care of sick Ben'' I looked up at him and gave him a smile, ''Okay'' I finally said and I found myself looking at his lips and his hazel eyes Damn they were nice maybe that's why he is a good kisser.

''So...'' I said when an uncomfortable silence came into the room making everything that happened just 2 hours ago really awkward, ''So...'' then I saw him rubbing the back of his neck ''Um about today Kim, I know you probably don't want to bring this up but I am truly sorry that I told everyone about your dad, I mean I didn't know about your mom or Ben if I knew earlier I swear I wasn't going to say anything, If you don't want to believe me now just don't take Ben he needs someone who can protect him'' he told me looking straight in my eyes which I tried to avoid since they had spark into them Damn Him and His nice eyes.

''I'm not mad but I am still very upset because I wasn't even ready to tell my friends that my dad died but I still told them, I haven't even told anyone about my mom Just you, I'm not planning to tell Ben when he is older that my mom died he doesn't need stress'' Jack nodded and I looked at the floor feeling tears but not letting them escape I will not be weak.

''Yeah I understand, I mean I shouldn't even told you to tell me why you were here you just had many emotions running to know both your parents are not here'' I felt a tear come to the thought of it and I could tell Jack saw my tears and I did try not making any eye contact, ''Uh Yeah I got to go'' I said walking trying to wipe my tears but only to feel someone grabbing my hand looking up to see Jack Brewer with a freakin guilty look, ''I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry'' he soften his grip, and I felt tears pour down and all I wanted to do is get out of this room and pretend nothing happened.

''Just let go of my hand okay I don't need you seeing me cry'' I tried to get out of grip but he held it tight now making sure that I wasn't going anywhere without giving him an explanation, ''Why, why don't you want me to see you cry'' I narrowed my eyes to the floor with tears still coming and felt Jack come closer, ''It makes me feel weak and I don't want to be called or feel weak especially by you'' Not even looking at Jack I could tell his was shock at my action even my tone but the problem is that I was becoming weak and I didn't even have a perfect excuse on it.

I heard a sign and felt something come closer so I looked up and saw that I was chest and chest with Jack, We just kept the stare and then he brought his thumb up and wiped the tears that were on my cheeks, instantly I felt electricity he then brushed the remaining tears then looked at me straight in my eyes I saw him staring on my lips _does he want to kiss me _He got closer than I turned my head so he wouldn't kiss me I heard him clear him throat loudly then moved away from me and I looked straight.

''So if that's what we all have to talk about than I'm going to check on Ben'' I got ready to leave when Jack cleared his throat again loudly which made stop my tracks, ''No it's not all I wanted to talk about'' I turned my head to see Jack's jaw clenched like he was angry or mislead ''Then what is there to talk about'' I made a low squeal sound of course he wants to talk about the kiss. ''The kiss'' I made my mouth to a ''o'' probably knew we were going to talk about the kiss.

''Why do you want to talk about the kiss'' I asked he shrugged with no emotion that made me think of everything that has happened, ''I just want to make some stuff clear'' I signed and shook my head while he had a grin on his face that I wanted to slap off, ''Like'' Swallowing hard and making sure my knees were about not give up because if you see me now you could tell my knees were about to crack. ''Like the fact that, maybe I shouldn't have kissed I mean kissing you was over the line'' I nodded while finding myself agreeing maybe the kiss was over the line it was true I didn't think it was supposed to happen either way.

''Oh yeah and it not like it meant anything, I mean it was just a kiss'' I said to Jack who looked a little hurt but his eyes had a different perspective, ''Yeah the kiss was just pssh terrible'' I felt my stomach clench as his words spoke What was happening to me? ''Yeah... Just terrible I mean I had better kisses from different guys'' This time I saw hurt in his eyes I guess The truth is I wanted him to feel what I felt just a second ago. ''Yeah the same with different girls... much better kisses from them'' My eyes went wide was I bad kisser? it's not like he was my first kiss but was I really a bad kisser I've only had 2 boyfriends.

''So its settled'' I said shrugging my shoulder with a grin on my face which made me look how far we are and I honestly wanted to be closer, ''Yep its settled the kiss did not mean anything to each other'' He said walking closer to me that I could the room collide to make us closer, ''Yep nothing, nothing at all'' I said going closer to him for an odd reason that only led us inches apart, I could actually feel Jack's hot breath close to me that makes me shiver as I remembered the kiss.

We stayed like just staring at each other than a thought came to my mind and its that Jack is going soft I chuckled out loud at the thought of it I saw Jack raise his brow with suspicious, ''Why are you laughing'' He asked still having his brow raised and my chucked turned into giggles, ''No reason'' I said still giggling but on purpose so I would tell Jack, ''Oh come on tell me'' He pleaded his eyes soften like he was one of my friends that wanted to hear a joke that brought me into my thoughts _Me and Jack friends wouldn't be so bad_. ''Okay, Okay I just thought it was funny how soft you became'' This time his mouths hangs open like I told him the truth or confessed it to him.

''Me soft no Jack Brewer is never soft'' He said in cockiness while leaning on a wall with his arms crossed like he was a bad boy but I have to admit it he did look like a bad boy, ''Well You are becoming soft maybe you should hang out with me more I like this Jack better than ass whole Jack'' I chuckled then Left the room to see Ben not even checking Jack's reaction. ''Your Not the reason I'm soft... It's Ben'' He yelled behind me with me smirking that he couldn't see ''Excuses, excuses'' I yelled back Then walked into the quest room, I went up to see Ben fully asleep and I couldn't help but stare this perfect angle will not have a mom or dad to look up to and I'm not a perfect role model. I wish my mom and dad were here they can make everything better than living in a nightmare.

*The Next Day*

I finally made it to school- Okay so since you guys will ask how about Ben or Jack well I got that covered, So me and Jack planned that he will take care of Ben while I go to school and If Ben still doesn't feel better than I will take him to doctors for now we are giving medicine and letting him having enough sleep. Right Now Jack is home taking care of Ben while his Parents are in a club they haven't even met Ben and Yesterday was bad during the night Jack's dad came in my room bursting in wanting to have drinks with me, Thank god Jack heard his dad's loud voice and came in running in their stopping him before doing anything now I believe he is turning soft I could see it and I like it.

So here I am at school sitting on a bench waiting for my friend to show up with other students are around It was weird mostly every student came up to congratulating me on my relationship with Jack. I tried to tell them it was just in the moment or something but they wouldn't believe me so I let it go on, Jack has to fix this not me I mean He kissed me but I did kiss back.

I was using my phone while text my friend when I felt some weight siting down and I turned my head to see the guy that I used to have dreams about Joe Smith again and this time I might add that he does look hot in his light blue plaid shirt and his hair spiked up while his eyes turned lighter in the sun. ''Hey Joe whats up'' I said while he smiled _damn his smile is gorgeous _concentrate Kim and not on his hot face.

''Hey Kim so I came here wondering what are you doing'' He turned to me, while I held up my iPhone giving him a shy smile before answering his question, ''Me, well I am just waiting for my friend how about you'' I told him but I cursed to myself when I said ''Me'' of course he was talking to me who else would be Kim, ''Well Im actually talking to the prettiest girl'' He grinned and I blushed Damn your charms but don't worry I have something up my sleeves.

''Is that so so tell me who is this pretty girl'' I raised my brow and he looked taken back and now he was looking everywhere to see any girl but his luck ran out, ''Um, Um she is right there'' He said pointing to the oldest woman who had wrinkles everywhere but she could be the next Benny White which wouldn't be so bad Betty is so funny. **(A/N: I love Betty White she is so** **perf) **''Glad she's your type'' I laughed which he joined to it was nice just talking to him he is a really funny person. ''Yeah she's a keeper but the truth is the most beautiful girl here is you'' I blushed hard while he smiled with his perfect teeth again this boy loves to use his charm and make me blush.

''Okay Kim I have a question and you don't have to answer because I know a lot of people came up to you asked you If you and Jack are a couple but I wanted to if it was true'' He had a disappointment tone when he asked if ''Me and Jack are a couple,'' ''No were not a couple why ask'' I saw shock in his eyes but all I told him was the truth no one should be shock, ''Wait you guys are not a couple but you guys kissed'' I shook my head with a grin appearing as I could tell his jealousy tone that made me think that he was extra cute.

''No it was just in the moment I guess why are you asking'' I looked at him and he nervously reached his finger and play with them so I stared at him with confusion, ''Oh well this might sound really crazy to you'' I nodded my head while he took a long time to answer the statement what is with this boy? ''What'' rolling my eyes on how nervous he was When I worked with him he was never nervous. ''Okay so I might have a crush on you'' I felt my whole body frozen maybe I didn't hear him or was shocked _He has a crush on Me_, ''You have a crush on me'' He nodded but I felt he was lying that's why I broke up with my second boyfriend because He lied to me after everything we had he lied that he wanted to date me, He just used me and tried to apologize and say it was all real but I didn't let him back in.

''How do you have a crush on me we have only known each other for a semester?'' I asked, Me and Joe only had one class together and I never thought he would like me more as a friends but its typical Boys Always Keep Secrets, ''I don't know I couldn't stop thinking about you when the semester was over I guess I missed you and then when I saw you kiss Jack I got really Jealous'' I went wide eyes I did see Joe leave when I kissed Jack and he looked hurt not jealous I shook my head looking down hoping this will all be a dream that I will wake up anytime soon.

''Why didn't you tell me before why now?'' I turned to him looking him in the eyes with him looking back our gaze felt like it was forever meant to be, ''I don't know I just thought you would reject me'' He whispered to me still holding the gaze that I broke and looked at the floor and took some glances at him he did seem hurt, ''Well back then I wouldn't'' I saw determination in his eyes and happiness even though he was still hurt by the way he looks at the floor, ''Do You, ugh, do you dammit, do you want to go out with me like to the movies or dinner'' Joe asked with his nervous tone I thought it was cute he was cute no perfect Snap out of Kim you don't want another boy hurting you.

''Im sorry Joe but no is my answer'' I told him and he looked down at his hands he was cursing under his breath I heard him it was heartbreaking trying to ask me out but I don't want to be hurt anymore, '' You do you not feel the same way I get it I mean I was being stupid when I thought you could return my feelings for you'' This time I felt hurt I didn't get it all the signs I gave him when we were friends and he didn't notice not once I was the one being stupid not him. ''Are you kidding me I've had a crush on you since I came to this school but I would let go of the feeling sometimes'' I told him by accident then covered my mouth I wasnt suppose to tell him I had feelings for him.

''So why wont you go out with me'' I looked straight at him like he was ghost I didn't know if I should tell him the truth or make up something but I listen to my heart, ''Because I have a feeling that your lying'' I knew he was frowning even if I didn't glance at him I could tell I am probably the meanest person ever I never want to hurt anyone's feeling. ''Why would I lie to you about me having feeling for you'' I shrugged and looked at him to get a better look and he was serious I decide to tell him the truth, ''I don't know a lot of guys have lied to me in the past and I don't want to get him again I'm sorry but I can't, don't want to believe'' I signed and he nodded with having a smile on his face he gently leaned forward and kissed my cheek letting me blush like crazy then he went up to my ear ''Then let me prove it'' I shivered at the thought of it but came into reality.

He sat up on the bench then yelled ''Hey guys'' then people turned the attention to him I looked up at him what was he doing he wanted to prove his feelings for me, ''So you guys Know Kim Crawford right'' Everyone nodded while I put my hands on my cheek feeling another blush coming God Please Don't do Don't. ''Well I have a huge crush on Kim Crawford there I said it I have a crush on Kim and I have had a crush on her for a longtime'' Everyone was shock even I was did he really do that I said Please Dont. ''And for looking like an idiot standing up here I just wanted everyone to know that so that's it carry on with your life'' Everyone vanished then he jumped off the bench and looked directly at me.

''I cant believe you just did that'' I told him ''Well I told you that I will prove it to you and if you believe me then I would like to take you out to dinner and a movie'' He smiled that made me melt but I still needed to trust him before actually saying yes, ''I dont know'' I bit my bottom lip looking down at the floor I was in a sticky situation some one help me. ''Fine Then I guess I'll have to go back here again and say everything over again until you believe and agree on that date'' He said putting one foot on the bench but I grabbed him arm maybe I should just go for it. ''Yes'' I said immediately which made him go cocky seeing that cute smirk on his face, ''Yes what'' He smiled which I returned maybe this isn't so bad maybe I should do this. ''Yes, ill go out with you'' I smiled and he grabbed my hand with electricity spreading through me this boy knows how flutter a girl, ''Kim I hope you know that I would never lie to you and I will be at every step that you take so its me and you'' I nodded through a smile and squeezed his hand maybe letting Jack stay home to take care of Ben was the best decision I ever made.

**So I hope you guys could read or understand the story better with this version I think I will go with the version than my other writing so yeah Im looking forward to it, I will try and update more faster but school is coming and I haven't even go any school supplies yet so I have to figure something out. Again thanks for 7 reviews its amazing I hope I do get review on this chapter so finger cross but I would like to thank the reviewers who reviewed my other chapter.**

**KarateGirl 199903: I already PM you about the whole thing but thanks for the option it did make me think a little more. **

**Shakeema: Thank you for your amazing review :) **

**Camela1998: Thank you :) I glad you liked the Kick moment and the update is now but dont worry we will have for Kick moment :) **

**Kickfeaver: Thank you as always :) **

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you for everytime I update you review thanks you are awesome :) **

**astride2cute: Thank you and dont worry I will not stop writing I have something planned up my sleeve :) **

**EB: Thank you for your review I hope the way I fix it makes it better sorry if you couldn't understand the story totally on me.**

**Again thanks guys now time for the hints of Chapter 14 which is interesting chapter to me so yeah cant wait for you guys to read it. **

**Chapter 14 hints: **

**-Kim take some time off to clear her head**

**-The Brewers have danger up their sleeves **

**-Jack seems to be more damage than Kim thought**

**Okay thats a wrap so thanks for the review hope you guys liked this chapter I did try my best for this chapter so read it and review it thank guys love ya **

**-Kristina **


End file.
